Cut the Chase
by talkativebunny
Summary: What if someone used Percy and Annabeth's fatal flaws to make them admit what they're not saying to each other.   With the help of resident godlings and a brave satyr.
1. Friendly flaws

"Look at them, trying to disguise their flirting by practicing sword fight. You believe that?" Nico talked while he stuffed food in his mouth and sat directly in front of Thalia.

"No, of course not. But they're both... not shy... arrogant maybe to just admit it to each other." Thalia took a slice of apple pie from Nico's plate and started eating, too.

"What the hell are they sword fighting for? Under that sun! Who does that, T? Who. does. that?" Nico shook his head.

"People in love do that. Well, people in love who AREN'T admitting that they are, to be clear." Thalia stared at the two; both are sweating under the summer sun.

Annabeth blocked Percy's swing and grabbed his other hand to kick him but Percy maneuvered and both ended with their swords on the ground. Annabeth tried to tackle Percy sliding her foot under his leg from behind but Percy locked his arm on Annabeth's and they both fell on the floor. From where Thalia and Nico were sitting, it would look like they were hugging on the field. But if you happen to just pass by and look their way, you would see two adolescents cuddling.

"See, really? Do you have to cuddle on the field? For the love Cupid and Aphrodite, that's not training. T, do you know what that's called. That's called skinship!"

"Just leave them be, Nico! If that's what makes them, I don't know, more in love with each other, leave them!" she was chuckling as she was speaking.

"That dirty Perce! Using a tackle to just hug Annabeth and take her down. Whoa look a tackle, bam, crash, hug. Dirty! They look like they're cuddling!" Nico was half amused with Percy's moves. He spoke after a while surprising Thalia. "I have a plan."

"No, Nico. I told you to let them be!" Thalia eyed him, warning him.

"It's nothing like going on a quest or swimming in the Styx. This requires a little bit of this and that. You know." he was smirking and pleased with his budding idea.

"I don't know." Thalia tried not to smile but she was starting liking Nico's idea. "Nothing harmful, threating or dangerous. Are we clear?"

"I'm not even gonna go to a god for this." Nico smiled and nodded with satisfaction.

"What's your plan?" Thalia leaned closer, excited by the prospect.

"Competition. When you have a brash demigod and a girl who won't stop until she's the winner, competition is key. You know these fatal flaws they were saying, we use them, T." Nico whispered in Thalia's ear.

"I think I know what you're saying. And I'm liking this. Go on, godling of the dead."

"We just use a few people available at camp, no harm. Nothing physical, just a few manipulations, giving people ideas, maybe a drachma here and there and then BAM! chase will be jacked." Nico concluded at the end of his long explanation with a hand motioning an explosion.

"I'm on. It will hit them like we have no hand in this. Shake hands on it, I don't want to swear on the Styx." Thalia extended her hand towards Nico to close their deal.

"This conversation never happened, daughter of Zeus." Nico replied with a triumphant smile on his face. He can already see Percy and Annabeth together.

They both stood up from the picnic table and walked towards their destination.

* * *

><p><em>I hope people get interested in this ramble. :)<em>


	2. The friends do some hustle

Nico perfectly timed their plan to fall on the Summer Solstice dance just a few weeks away. He's sure that they, the two decided to pull in Grover just in case, will complete the plan on the 21st. He walked towards the Poseidon cabin but knocked first and waited for Percy to invite him in before he entered.

"What's up man." Percy greeted him and motioned for him to step inside. "Help yourself with uhm..." he glanced back at the mess of his cabin, "anything that's not spoiled, I guess."

"Saw you flirting this morning. Early bird, gets the early worm, huh?" Nico spoke in a general tone while he was foraging in Percy's fridge. He saw a stash of Coke and took one.

"What are you talking about?" Percy slumped on a couch facing a glass panel with a beautiful ocean view.

"Don't play dumb, you and Annabeth." Nico sat at a small dining table. "That tackle you made, nice!"

"Yeah, thanks." Percy smiled, he thought it was the new move that Nico was praising.

"Yeah. Dirty tackling, easy going." Nico chuckled at Percy's misconception. "You did that just to steal some skin to skin time! You can't fool me, water boy!"

"What?" Percy straightened on the couch and turned around to look at Nico. "There was nothing of that sort in our training, dude!"

"Sure. Nothing in training, in the way you try to be nothing with in all the other possible ways you can stick together. Nothing of that sort. Nothing like you two sneaking around at the forest, walking like you're just sightseeing. Nothing at all, Perce. Cool." Nico took a big gulp of his soda from the can.

"Who said anything about walking in the wilds, Nico? Are you spying on us?"

"Hey, you're walking in a shadowy area. Can't help it if I see you guys once in a while. Besides, you're gonna hide that from me? Hah! You can't even hide it from camp!" Nico finished his soda and fished for more from the stash.

"You're crazy!"

"Yeah, very. But I'm just saying, man. If you don't hustle you're gonna hurt a muscle." Nico closed the fridge with an empty tin and a full one in each hand. He headed for the door and looked back at Percy, "Perce, be the man." He winked and opened to door and walked on his way.

* * *

><p>"Grover! Yo Grover, where are you?" Nico called out his name in the middle of the wild. He emerged with Juniper in tow.<p>

"Done it?" Grover asked him with Juniper linking her arm on his.

"Yeah. You just gotta talk to him more. You're his best friend and protector, he'll listen to you."

"What are you boys doing?" Juniper asked, her face directly pointed at Nico.

"Something that should have happened a long time ago." Nico replied flatly.

"Oh my." Juniper's eyes widened, her color slightly darkened into a deep green, like a blush, "are you doing some dangerous quest or a prophecy?"

"Nothing like that, Juju. We're just doing a project for Annabeth and Percy." Grover touched her hair to assure her what they're planning is safe.

"Oh yeah. I've seen them around, it's like they want to hold hands so bad but they're too shy to do it. The other nymphs and dryads are doing all sorts of tricks on them but," Juniper breathed a heavy sigh, "it would be so great if they finally get together."

"That's what where doing, Juniper. But don't tell anyone, understand?" Nico told Juniper.

"I will do everything in my power to help you and I promise not to tell!" she smiled and squeezed Grover's arm.

"Now Grover, it's all on you. Do the satyrs proud." With that, Nico walked towards a dark shadow and vanished.

* * *

><p>Thalia walked to the Apollo cabin and knocked, she waited for anyone to open the door.<p>

"Andrew Thomson, there?" she asked a young half-blood, obviously a newly claimed one.

"Uhm, yeah. I'll call him." the young boy left the door open but Thalia didn't bother stepping in, she waited at the porch for Andrew Thomson.

Andrew appeared a few minutes later his hands covered with paint and his camp shirt is splashed with a few oil paint as well. "What can I do for you, Thalia?" He smiled at her. Andrew is standard Apollo handsome - bright, disarming smile, nice brown hair, beautiful eyes. He can carry a disheveled artist look very well.

"Got a date for the Summer dance, yet?" she just nodded at him thinking that he must think she's crazy to ask him that. As a Hunter, a strict NO BOYS ALLOWED rule is enforced.

"Uhm... no, not yet. Are you...? Can you...?" he cleared his throat, obviously not sure of what's happening.

"Nothing, I just want to know a few things. Have a great sunny day!" Thalia greeted cheerfully and left Andrew without further explanation of anything at all.

* * *

><p>"Hey Annabeth!" Thalia called her best friend who was on her way to the Athena cabin. Annabeth steered from the Athena cabin and jogged to meet Thalia.<p>

"What's up?" she wiped her forehead and tied her blond hair into a ponytail.

"Do you already have a date for the Summer Dance?" Thalia asked her making her voice appear innocent and keep a straight face.

"Oh. No, I don't have yet. No." Annabeth hesitated before answering, she would've wanted Percy to be her date but he's apparently not interested to ask her out.

"Oh. I hope you get some luck with it, then." Thalia said, steering Annabeth to the tables were no campers can hear them. They sat opposite each other but their heads are close to each other, like they were having a private meeting. "I've got a date for you." She finally said.

"What? No! Thalia, I can't." Annabeth straightened back at Thalia's suggestion.

"Why can't you? Percy hasn't asked you out yet, if he's going to. I mean..." Thalia tried to look like she regretted what she said but deep inside she's already trying to think of ways to make Annabeth fall in their trap. Of lies and deceit, she added in her mind.

"Well... I guess. But there's still some time, maybe I'll consider a week before the dance?" she replied sheepishly while avoiding Thalia's stare.

"Awww, Annie." she reached for Annabeth's hand to comfort her, sincerely this time. "Sure, I'll just keep my guy on standby if you still haven't got a date." She smiled warmly at her best friend.

"A guy on standby? What were you thinking?" Annabeth's eyes widened at Thalia. When did she get a go-to guy?

"Andrew Thomson, Apollo cabin."

Annabeth blushed at Thalia's go-to guy. Andrew is like a megawatt crush of her life, Percy doesn't count because well... she shushed her mind. He's not like the other Apollo kids who were like their dad, he's a classic Greek Apollo type. Charming, artistic and intelligent, and very handsome to top it all off. "Him? No way!"

"Yes and yes way. Make you a deal: if he doesn't ask you out in the days to come, you personally ask Percy to be your date. How's that?" Thalia tried her best to hide her smug face.

"Thalia!" Annabeth can't believe her friend is trying to manipulate her.

"Deal?"

Annabeth shrugged and weighed her chances carefully before sighing, "Ok, deal."

Thalia assured her that all will be fine and she will have a grand time at the Summer Dance.

* * *

><p><em>I'm on a roll, and time pressured. So I should probably just keep this rolling while I'm at it :)<em>  
><em>I hope you guys enjoy this little suspense-comedy-drama-romance thing I'm trying to spin!<em>


	3. Stay Gold

"We may need a little more something to get Andrew on this. I mean, he's not just somebody you can fool into doing something." Thalia explained while they helped crush grapes with their feet. "These won't turn into wine, right?" she asked another camper and he shook his head to say no.

"Look at them, they can even do it while crushing grapes in a tub! And we drink what we've stepped on!" Nico wiped his face covered with splashes of grape juice. He can see Annabeth and Percy playing around in one of the grape tubs, Percy picked up crushed grapes and threw them at her. She ducked which hit another camper. Annabeth charged at Percy and they both fell with their arms around each other on the grapes. "See that? You don't call that people in love, T? That is what people in love do." he huffed and stomped on the grapes.

"So how do I get Andrew on?" Thalia took Nico's hand and they held hands while they crushed grapes.

"Mr. D calls this training? Huh, what does this do except to tire us all out? Exercise for fat loss. Who's fat in the camp except -"

"Enough of you son of Hades!" Mr. D's voice boomed from nowhere.

"I'll speak to him after this..." he paused to choose a more positive word or suffer a punishment from Mr. D., "pleasant activity." Nico retrieved his hand from Thalia's grip.

"What are you gonna talk to him about?" she eyed him with curiosity.

"Something not even a ferryman can resist." he smiled slyly and continued on his suffering.

* * *

><p>Thalia engaged Andrew in a conversation to ensure that they don't appear to be using him for their personal project and other selfish but ultimately selfless purposes. They took a table far from the crowd to avoid too much talk from other campers. They talked about Apollo and Artemis and how they get and don't really get along. Nico appeared like he slithered on the chair beside Thalia.<p>

"Hello there, happy chatting?" he tried to start coolly and appear more friendly.

"Andrew Thomson, from Apollo's cabin." Andrew extended his hand to Nico.

"Nico di Angelo, I guess everybody in camp can spot who's the not. There are only three of us here, only child... ren." he took Andrew's hand to shake the awkwardness, "Well."

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Thalia pretended to be annoyed with Nico's sudden appearance to keep up with their plan.

"I was with Annabeth and Percy, we were having a walk but they just... I don't know... decided to not include me in their activity." he huffed for added effect.

"Are they...?" Andrew paused and looked at Thalia, the best friend. She can only clear her throat and looked at Nico instead.

"Yeah you wish they were. I wish they were. I'm getting tired of them just being best friends." Nico declared and his eyes shifted on Thalia.

"I'm not supposed to say this because I'm a Hunter but I think sometimes you know, it could be good for Annabeth to have someone who's more than a best friend." She directed her eyes on Andrew.

"Oh... is she...?" Andrew carefully began.

"No way you're stepping in child of Apollo." Nico cut him off, looking smug to hit at least a tiny weeny nerve.

"Excuse me?" Andrew's nerve clearly got hit.

"Annabeth can't wait for Percy forever, you know. That's unfair for her. I mean you, Andy, I'm sure Annabeth will like you." Thalia made her voice sound very reassuring.

"Please, what is he again? Yeah. No, he's not Percy." Nico chimed to really tick Andrew.

"Why can't I like Annabeth, because she's Percy's best friend? Don't you think it's unfair on me and for her?" Andrew replied with a bit of challenge in his tone. Nico in his mind was doing a wild bunch of fist pumps.

"Andrew is my man here. Apollo and Athena are in good terms, their children are definitely matched in intelligence and they collaborate to help mankind invent things to improve themselves." Thalia drove in a point for Andrew.

"I choose Percy because he's not a snot," Nico looked Andrew in his eyes. He made sure to make his pupils dilate and turn darker to just freak the pretty boy out, "and they know each other very well." He made a face to show he's confident with Percy.

"Know each other well? I don't think so!" Thalia pounded her fist and turned to Andrew. "I bet you a thousand sunrises that Andrew is better for Annabeth." and then she crossed her arm just to look more impressive and argumentative.

"What can a thousand sunrise do? Death comes after a few thousand sunrises, dear. Better yet, I bet you 100 drachmas Percy won't even have to flex a muscle because they're already a couple as we speak." Nico straightened for effect.

"100 drachmas? Where are you gonna get that much?" Thalia is honestly stumped with Nico's suggestion. Where will he really get that much drachma inside camp?

"I don't believe you!" Andrew scoffed at Nico's remark. It only made Nico happier knowing that Andrew has taken the bait.

"You better. If my father Hades can keep his promises, I'm sure I can." He closed his palm and then opened it immediately where a drachma appeared. "I don't suppose gold grow on olive trees, pretty boy?" this time, Nico genuinely smirked.

Thalia's eyebrows are knotted, she's impressed and surprised at Nico and how he handles Andrew.

"Their origin is underneath the earth where you're gladly stepping on, where your father's blinding sun rays can't reach. And who do you think is the lord of that deep, dark place? Obviously." He nodded at Andrew at one point he raised an eyebrow. "I can get gold as much as I want, it won't even dent my father's fortune." He closed his palm and the drachma is gone.

"Wow, Nico..." Thalia was stumped and her mouth was wide open.

"Any takers? You?" He pointed his eyes at Andrew to challenge him and give his final offer.

"I take your 100 drachmas, son of Hades!" Andrew slammed his palms on the table.

"Very well. This is a signing bonus then." Nico lightly glossed his hand near Andrew's hands were 10 drachmas appeared. He stood up and winked at the clearly astounded Thalia and left without looking back.

* * *

><p>"Pretty one!" Nico whistled to an Aphrodite child.<p>

"Son of Hades." she hesitated to approach him but he seemed pretty harmless standing under a shade of a tree.

"When you see an Athena's daughter, would you give her some advice?" He said, smiling.

"Why? What would I even say to her?"

"The things that you know best." Nico leaned in to whisper to the Aphrodite daughter. "I'm sure you'll understand it later."

"What do I get doing you this favor?"

"Selfish brat." He touched her arm and slid his hand to reach hers. "Anything you can get with 15 drachmas in camp."

Nico turned to walk on the opposite direction and vanished in one of the shadows created by the trees. The girl opened her palm to find 15 drachmas in her hands.

* * *

><p><em>I'm really taking my time with this, I don't even know why. and oh... <strong>Nico FTW!<strong>_


	4. He said, She said

As their habit, Percy and Annabeth began the day with a sword fight training or as Nico calls it their morning flirting session.

Annabeth was wearing her usual camp shirt but she wore denim shorts because of the heat and was wearing sneakers. Percy wore a gray shirt, khaki shorts and also sneakers. Annabeth's legs were like shining in the sunlight and Percy couldn't help but catch a few glimpses of it.

Percy swung his sword down like an axe straight on Annabeth but she blocked it with a sword, side stepped and kick him. Percy didn't do much but just looked at Annabeth's leg and fell on the dirt.

"Ugh" Percy clutched on his stomach as he landed on the dirt with a force.

"Stand up, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called, her free hand on her hips.

"You kicked me so hard! I said don't take it seriously." Percy wasn't standing up, instead he placed Riptide down beside him and just continued sitting. He wasn't doing anything other than staring at Annabeth's grey eyes that were like mirrors under the bright sun.

"Are you really hurt? No way!" Annabeth eyes flashed with worry but it was gone as fast. She took a step closer Percy but decided to stop and thought that it could be a trap. "I'll call Grover if you're really hurt." she said.

"Why aren't you coming close?" he smirked and lowered his voice, "afraid?" he stretched his hand towards Annabeth hoping that she will grab it.

"I'll call Grover." she said flatly.

"Fine. I don't want to practice anymore!" he sounded annoyed and lowered his hand. He rolled on the side and just stayed there lying on the grass.

"Hey! Percy, come on!" she walked towards him now, not pleased with Percy's little tantrum. "It's just a kick, we're in practice. Are you taking this against me?" Annabeth was now standing near Percy's foot her shadow covering his length.

"I don't want to practice anymore! Come on, let's go to the shore!" He jolted and sat up, Annabeth hopped back in surprise.

Percy stood up and hid the small Riptide in his khaki shorts. He untangled his shield and Annabeth stared at Percy's arm. When did he get THESE MUSCLES? she thought to herself. She held her breath as Percy went about removing his shield.

"Coming, Annie-bath?" Percy cocked a pleased smile on his face and started running for the shore shield in hand.

"Wait up, Seaweed Brain!" she ran and followed Percy to shore. When she got there, Percy was already in the water and his shield, shirt and sneakers were left on the shore.

Annabeth fumbled with her shield straps having difficulty with it while she stared at Percy with ohmygodswhendidhegetsohot running in her mind all the time. When she finally got free from the shield, she kicked her sneakers to the side and ran towards the water and joined him.

"No water tricks, ok!" she said, smiling.

"No water tricks." Percy smiled and saluted Annabeth. Where Annabeth was walking, the water parted and she can see everything underneath what the water covered and she's walking on dry land.

"Oh my gods, Percy!" she exclaimed and turned to face him but he pretended like he was busy swimming. Annabeth walked further down the aisle Percy made for her up until it was higher than her when the water came crashing down on her. The force of the water swept her lightly but fought the current to swim up. and towards the shore. When the water is already on her waist, she yelled at Percy who was busy making little water funnels nearby. "Percy, I said no water tricks!" she was dripping wet.

"Sorry bout that" and smiled. Annabeth could've just forgiven him, his smile was enough. Percy touched the water and where Annabeth was standing, instead of blue water, it was crystal clear like water coming down from the faucet.

"No tricks at all? Can I say sorry with this one, try coming here." he said, his voice calm and low.

"Wow." she said, her voice not above a whisper and started walking towards Percy. Where she walks, the water turns crystal clear and she can see life underwater like in an aquarium.

Percy stretched his hand to grab Annabeth but she didn't notice, or actually didn't mind. Her clothes began to dry and they were standing in the water looking at it while holding hands.

"Sorry about that." Percy whispered.

"You'd think I'll forgive you just like that?" she's now facing Percy.

"Yeah?" his hand pressed on hers just for emphasis, he looked at Annabeth and stared at her.

She turned to see Percy facing her with his sea green eyes looking greener, like it was glowing. She stared for a while but she got herself out of it eventually and let out a "hmph". She started walking for shore but she didn't let go of Percy's hand, "let's go back to camp."

"What? Play time's over?" he said jokingly, "Nooooo!"

The released each other's hand when they got to shore to pick up their things and walked barefoot towards camp. Percy didn't bother putting his shirt back on. He took her armor from her and then he slung his arm on her shoulder.

"I'm taller than you now." He said proudly with a chuckle, with Annabeth's ear just below his chin.

"Mleh" she replied, putting her arm around his waist and they walk like a glued pair towards the cabins.

They thought nobody was paying them attention but everyone was trying to catch a glimpse of them. The Hermes cabin sent little flying notes towards Ares cabin, the Demeter cabin's flowers stopped growing half way, a son of Apollo shot an arrow straight the Aphrodite cabin with a message stringed to it.

"Yo Perce!" Grover called and the two were snapped from their trance.

"Uhm... okay." Annabeth tucked her hair behind her ear when she was people were watching them.

"Grover, dude!" Percy called, he looked sideways at Annabeth who just nodded and walked on her own towards her cabin.

Percy walked to meet Grover and they went for the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

><p>"Were you two having a date?" Grover ate the empty tin cans lying around the couch.<p>

"What date are you talking about? We weren't dating? What you saw out there, we're just friends!" Percy defended himself, lying on the couch, his legs stretched leaving Grover no space.

"Is Juniper my best friend? No. Is she my girlfriend? Yes, do we walk like that, like we're glued on the hip? Yeah!" Grover bleeped between chewing cans and his lecture.

"What are you saying?" Percy narrowed his eyes on Grover who was eating his third can.

"I'm saying that there's something going on with you and Annabeth. Don't tell me it's nothing, Juniper said so!" he gave a blah-hah-hah

"There's really nothing there, G." Percy said, his tone was a little sad.

"Perce, you may not believe but dryads can feel emotions and Juniper said that there's gotta be something there."

"We're just friends, G. So... I don't know... let's just drop it."

"Hey man, I may be half-goat but I only got one thing to say: BE THE MAN." Grover finished his third can but didn't go for more.

"What?"

"Be the man. Be the dude! Be that guy, her dream guy. The alpha male-thing like that. What I'm saying is, make her crave for you, and use jealousy. Jealousy is key, these women they snap wild when they're jealous. You don't need to confirm anything. Just be cool about it and let Annabelle come to you. Use what your dad gave you."

He snorted at Grover's suggestion. Jealousy? Right, and to whom will she be jealous of, Grover and Nico? "Crave for me, what are you saying? Douse her with water? My dad gave me plenty of water."

"You know this girl Veronica Garner? Blond hair, big you-know-up-there, pouty lips. Total babe. Well, Juju told me that's got a crush on you. Maybe you can hook up with her, see where things go with Annabeth."

"Use another person? I can't do that!" Percy protested.

"She doesn't have to be your girlfriend, Perce! Just hang a lot more with her, make time for Veronica. Meet and greet, a few here and there," Grover looked at Percy who frowned at his suggestion.

"As for your gifts, use it." Grover continued his lecture, "you're no longer a boy, Perce. You're a man now. Flex your muscle here and there, make not just Annabeth swoon. Work the competition! You show her if she's not dipping her finger on it, you're serving it to the public." Grover was on a roll and Percy can only shake his head.

"You want me to make Annabeth jealous, huh? You think she's gonna fall for this?" Percy's made a little considerations about the plan.

"Yeah. And you will have Annabeth coming to you. Right at you, man. She's gonna be running when she comes. I'm telling you, Perce." Grover was excited, he can feel that Nico's plan is slowly turning into action.

"You want me to walk around camp half naked?" Percy asked Grover his eyebrows were knitted but he was half smiling.

* * *

><p>Katie from the Demeter cabin and another Aphrodite girl, Wendy, were having a walk when they spotted Annabeth.<p>

"Hey Annabeth!" Wendy called and motioned for her to come and join them.

She walked towards the two who, "Hey girls!" she greeted them with a smile.

"I saw you earlier with Percy." Katie started, a smile was playing on her lips.

"Are you two dating, or like really together already?" Wendy asked, her eyes communicated with Katie.

"No, we're not like that. Guys, what are you saying!" Annabeth protested but she was a little disappointed that she's still just friends with Percy.

"So walking back to the cabins, with a half-naked Percy isn't something?" Wendy talked fast, Katie knew she was on a roll. Being the child of the goddess of love, the Aphrodite children took it upon themselves to help the helpless in love. With a few drachmas as a reward, she's totally rolling.

"We're best friends, all of you know that." Annabeth tried to sound like she wasn't affected but she was a bit sad.

"You should tell him. I mean, you've saved him so many times already if he isn't yet in love you, then you should just kick Percy's ass." Katie told her with a short laugh.

"All I'm saying, girl, if he lets you hang like that, two things: 1) kick him out or 2) make him jealous. Percy's on you, girl. I swear. He's just bashful, but he's so into you. So you make him jealous, make him feel like he's just on the side and if he can't take you seriously then you're gonna walk away. That's all there is to it. You listen to me coz I know. And I'm telling you now. I heard Andrew Thomson from the Apollo cabin has a crush on you." Wendy was twirling her hair but she was looking straight into Annabeth's grey eyes.

"Andrew Thomson? Oh my gods. That hot guy, the gift of Apollo to women like us?" Katie said, she was excited by the information.

"Yeah! The brooding, hot artist is so into you. You don't need an oracle even know that!" Wendy touched her arm like she was giving Annabeth a very important advice.

"If you're not really going out with Andrew, can you throw him my way after?" Katie said and laughed with Wendy.

"I don't know. How's that even gonna work, Percy won't even notice." Annabeth frowned.

"Believe me girl, my mom can see you right now. I swear, Percy will be rained upon by Cupid's arrow."

"I sure hope. Let me think about it, okay." Annabeth smiled and steered away from the two girls, waving before going on her own. This was the second time someone spoke to her about Andrew Thomson, the other one was her best friend, Thalia. Could it be true, she thought deeply before grabbing a bow and arrows for practice archery.

* * *

><p><em>I'm excited for them, I hope things pick up with Percabeth in the coming chapters :)<em>


	5. Awesome foursome

The morning exercises are held as usual, at 7 in the morning. Many campers were still groaning and rubbing sleep from their eyes except a certain godling who took some matters in his own hands.

Percy showed up in the group sweaty with a blush on his face, he was already jogging around the camp and in the wilds. He thought about what Grover said about dipping fingers and public consumption and decided to take up the suggestion. He ran to the side of the group where many girls were flocked, chit chatting and talking about zits. Many of them were Aphrodite daughters with a few other godlings, they all looked at Percy's way when he stopped by their side.

"Good morning, ladies!" he greeted them, his white shirt was clinging to his body because of the sweat. "Ready for some action this morning?" and flashed them a smile. Many girls were jolted from sleepiness and started fixing themselves because of Percy's sudden interest with them. When he saw Annabeth walking towards the group with her siblings, Percy let out a "whew, so hot!" which made the girls giggle and took off his shirt. He may have flexed his abs a little, either to impress the girls or to just get Annabeth attention. "Gotta run, catch you all lovelies later!" and ran towards Annabeth. The girls were left giggling and some blushed.

"Hey!" he called Annabeth's attention and waved his hand while running towards her. Annabeth was a little disgusted with what just happened and knitted her brows. "What's up?" Percy asked when he saw her scrunched face.

"Nothing," she stiffened, Percy was standing too close to her.

"I'm excited for this!" Percy said, a little too hyper. Annabeth thought it's just the ADHD but all of them are ADHD yet he's the only one who was extra excited.

"Uhm, okay." she said, her eyes shifted to his. She saw Percy's sea-green eyes staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said flatly, putting his arm on her shoulder. He turned his head towards the boys from the other cabins and waved at them. Annabeth swatted his arm away.

"Is there something going on today, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, wondering why Percy was acting a little different.

"Yeah, you know I was thinking that maybe I should make the most of camp. Summer Dance is coming so I thought I'd..." he turned to look at Annabeth who was staring at him, her eyes a little bit expecting, "I'd have more fun." Percy cleared his throat.

Chiron arrived with Grover in tow. The two spotted a half-naked Percy, his arm around Annabeth. Grover can see Annabeth is blushing and he smiled slyly at Percy who bro nodded him. Annabeth noticed the bro nodding but didn't say anything more.

"All right, heroes!" Chiron's voice boomed over the noisy godlings' chatter. "We have an exciting activity today. Many of you, well all of you must be expecting a capture the flag but Grover and I," he paused and Grover stepped forward, "Grover, do the honors."

Grover cleared his throat before speaking in a commanding voice, "All right y'all know we're not doing capture the flag! We're doing a triathlon today!" all the boys cheered and some girls, too. "We're doing a paired triathlon and whoever wins this game, well, they have an award. Later to be announced." The campers fussed loudly, wanting to know what the prize was but neither Chiron nor Grover were letting on.

Annabeth was about to speak to Percy but he removed his arm from her shoulder and called Veronica, a daughter of Aphrodite. "It would be unfair if we win this game without breaking a sweat. I'll partner with Veronica, today, ok?" he smiled and ran towards his preferred partner.

Annabeth felt like she was punched in the stomach, she can feel her eyes stinging a bit. Who the Hades is Veronica and where in the River Styx did she come from? she thought.

Percy stood in front of Veronica, he was unsure with his choice. He shifted his weight while standing, he's internally trying to convince himself that a good thing will come out of this.

Andrew beelined for Annabeth when he saw Percy leave her. He thanked the gods for the chance thinking that they're helping him.

"Hey, Annabeth. Do you want to pair with me?" Andrew tapped her shoulder. Annabeth's eyes widened with surprise. What is he doing here?

"Uhm, sure I guess. I don't have a partner, anyway." she said, trying to sound like it was the most brilliant idea that ever happened. Andrew tried to fish more from her, hoping that he can successfully wedge himself between Annabeth and Percy.

"Not partnering with Percy, huh? I saw him took off and went to Veronica." he said as a matter of factly. He smiled and brushed his hair but Annabeth wasn't looking at him. She was looking at Grover who just shrugged when he saw her. Many girls did notice Andrew but his efforts were not going anywhere with Annabeth.

"Yeah, we just thought we'd get different partners this time. We've always been partners since he came here at camp." she replied crossing her arms, feeling defensive.

"Well, we better go." Andrew tried to hold Annabeth's hand but she slid it away and ran towards the tracks.

"Hurry, Andrew!" she said looking back at him.

All the campers settled at the track, Chiron and Grover blew a conch horn to get their attention.

"Alright campers, you are not doing this triathlon alone. You have to run the race together, swim together and fight the monster together. If you want to hold hands, go ahead. If you want to tie yourselves together, go ahead!" Chiron cleared his throat at Grover's words. "You get I mean."

"Campers, are you ready?" Chiron's voice boomed.

"Yeahhhhh!" the campers replied.

He blew his conch horn one last time and the campers got ready. "GO!"

Annabeth took Andrew's hand as Chiron signaled the games to start.

"We have to hold hands if we want to win this." Annabeth grabbed Andrew and started to run the track. Her eyes were on Percy, who didn't bother to put on a shirt. He grabbed Veronica's hand and the two started to run.

"Do you have a plan?" Andrew asked her while they try to make their way to the front of the race.

"Running fast would be it." she said and tugged his hand. "Run fast is the plan."

Andrew sped up and two were running side by side.

Percy can see Andrew holding Annabeth. He pulled on Veronica who wasn't exactly an athletic godling and he dragged her to be nearer Annabeth and Andrew.

"Percy, I can't run any faster than this!" Veronica huffed, her golden hair billowing behind her. Percy stopped and bent forward a little.

"Hop on, I'll carry you instead." He motioned for Veronica to jump on his back. He thanked the gods to know that Veronica wasn't a heavy one. "Ready?" he asked and Veronica nodded, her arms around his neck.

Percy jogged a little faster, not minding the little weight on his back. Veronica took the opportunity to cling tighter. Percy avoided the godlings that were scampering in front of him, he saw Travis and Katie having a hard time running side by side but they probably didn't mind slowing down. Connor gave Travis a thumbs up when he passed his twin.

Annabeth and Andrew are slowing down too because Annabeth kept looking back and checking at Percy and Veronica. She went to a full stop and Andrew bumped onto her when Veronica hopped on Percy's back. That idiot! Her mind flamed Percy.

Percy was gaining on other campers and was a few meters away from Annabeth and Andrew. He wanted to distract Annabeth and raised his voice a little, "You hanging tight there, Veronica?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go Percy!" Veronica hugged onto to Percy tighter, resting her golden head on his shoulder like she was sniffing him. Sweat were running down Percy's temple and on his neck. His arm muscles were bunched trying to support Veronica's weight.

Annabeth stopped and half-turned when she heard Percy. She let go of Andrew's hand and pretended to tie her shoes and stole glances at the irritating pair. She saw Veronica rest her head on Percy. She watched Percy come closer and stared at his abs. Her mouth was slightly open and completely stopped on what she was pretending to do, her face fully turned watching Percy in his muscular glory.

"Annabeth! Hey Annabeth, they're gaining on us!" Andrew was pulling Annabeth's shoulder but she shrugged it.

Percy saw Annabeth staring and slowed down, he told Veronica to let go first and stood right in front of Annabeth. He stretched his torso and wiped his sweat. He placed his hands on his hips and breathed in deeply, making sure to flex a few muscles here and there.

"Whew! Hot day. You okay back there, Veronica?" he glanced at Veronica who was removing stray hair strands on her face and tied it in a neat ponytail.

"Oh hey, Annabeth. Hurt yourself?" he asked, looking down at her.

"No, I was just uhm... I'm ready Andrew. Let's go!" she stood up and grabbed Andrew's but she wasn't moving an inch. She continued to watch Percy standing there.

Percy took Veronica's hand, he walked towards Annabeth and tapped her on the back. "Catch you later, Wise Girl." and winked before letting Veronica hop on his back again. And she placed her head again in his shoulder which made Annabeth really annoyed.

Andrew was watching the exchange between Percy and Annabeth. "Are you tired, Annabeth? Do want to piggyback to the finish?" he asked, trying to prove himself on her.

"Piggyback is for kids!" she replied sharply and pulled his hand to run again.

Many campers finished ahead of Percy and Annabeth but they didn't seem to mind who got first the finish line. Campers were drinking water, sitting on the grounds and stretching when the foursome arrived with Percy and Veronica coming a few seconds earlier.

Percy went to the stream to splash himself some water and reenergize himself. He made sure that he was standing near where the girls are. He made his water splashing so dramatic, like the ones he saw on TV advertisements, and many girls whistled. Annabeth saw him, and he saw her too.

He went to Annabeth to check on her, still holding hands with Andrew.

"You okay, Annabeth? You look flushed!" he commented, again putting his hands on his hips to highlight his torso.

"Whatever!" Annabeth turned her back on him, her hair almost whipping Percy's face. She let go of Andrews hand and she went to where the waters were served.

Grover appeared from the woods to announce the rules of the next challenge.

"Alright campers! You can rest for a while. The lake challenge will take place in 15 minutes. Those who came in first will be the first to go there and cross the lake to the forest. Chiron will announce what time each pair will leave, we have them logged here so you can't cheat." Chiron trotted near Grover to observe the tired godlings.

"I saw some Hermes kids pranked the others! I forgot to give out the rules earlier so those who got glued shoes and the ones who used winged sneakers, well I guess I can't do anything about that. No more glue on the waters, you hear!" and he looked at the Stoll twins who were high-fiving their siblings.

"Uh Perce, I guess you can use water tricks on them." Grover lowered his voice but the entire camp groaned. "Percy arrived a little bit later so all you who will be getting to the lake earlier, swim fast! I can't do nothing with Percy if he wishes to play tricks on you."

"Percy, be kind to your camp-mates." Chiron looked at him with a stern look on his face.

"I won't play tricks on you, guys." he said, a little embarrassed. "Well maybe a few waves to slow you down. Haha." he chuckled, but the campers took it lightly.

Percy shifted his eyes on Annabeth and Andrew. Annabeth's grey eyes were fixed on him, play a trick on us and I will break you next sword fighting. He almost doubled over with the threatening eyes looking at him, he just turned to face Veronica who was expecting his attention.

* * *

><p><em>Whew. Well I hope I'm still making sense.<em>  
><em>So... watch out for the lake episode I guess :) <em>


	6. Something bubbling

"I'm ready to win this leg of the race, Percy!" Veronica excitedly announced to Percy.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Uhm..." Percy just glanced at Veronica who sitting on the grass waiting for their turn to cross the lake. Many campers have already gone to cross the lake and they all tried to swim for their lives and reach land before Percy changed his mind on playing fair. "Hey, do you mind if I just wander for a while?"

"Oh, sure." Veronica replied, not worried at all.

Percy walked towards Andrew and Annabeth. Somehow, Andrew managed to grab some floaters while they were waiting for their turn.

"Floaters? Really?" he asked Andrew mockingly. "What are you, five?" and snickered. Annabeth felt Percy was being extra rude to Andrew.

"I just want to be safe in case..." Andrew faltered but decided to continue, "in case you play a trick on us." He challenged Percy by raising his chin. He's not exactly the athletic Apollo type, spending most of his time indoors and doing stuff like painting and all sorts of crafts he can get his hands to. He did manage to inherit a certain amount of cockiness from his father like the other Apollo children. Percy can imagine Andrew trying to live by the struggling artist code.

"Hey, I said I won't harm you guys." he put up his hands to prove his point. He looked at Annabeth, one corner of her mouth lifted to a smile but it went away fast. "Need anything from me, Annabeth?" he turned his face directly towards her.

"Nothing I can't handle, Seaweed Brain." she challenged, picking up little pebbles and sticks on the ground and then throwing them. "Just don't cheat too much, ok?" she tried to smile but held back.

"Your face is scrunching." Percy pointed out, trying to hold back a smile. Andrew noticed that Percy and Annabeth were trying to hold their smiles and he cleared his throat loudly to distract them.

"Will helping you not drown still be called cheating?"

"No...? Erm... yes." Annabeth rested her chin on her knees but her eyes were directed on Percy. "Well, the other pairs will complain."

"I won't play a trick on them, fair enough?"

"You're just doing it out of pity." she said flatly but she glanced at Andrew. Percy knew what Annabeth was trying to say, they chuckled at the same time.

"Alright, I'll play fair." he stretched his hand to help up Annabeth but Andrew moved his hand to block Percy's and instead tried to help Annabeth up.

"Hey man, your floater's being blown away." Percy distracted Andrew and slightly kicked a floater by his foot. Andrew scrambled to get his floater. He helped up Annabeth, somehow when he touched her hand he felt electrified. "Are you really gonna use those, man? Aren't you a little embarrassed, trying to impress a girl with floaters?" he called after Andrew.

"Stop it, Percy." Annabeth told him. "You know you..."

"Hey Perce, it's almost our turn!" Veronica called from afar, watching Percy and Annabeth standing too close to each other. She ran towards him and grabbed his hand. "Good luck, Annabeth!" Veronica winked at her.

"... you're a fool sometimes." she whispered to herself and followed Andrew. She took his floaters and threw them away. "We swim without floaters, Andrew. It's faster that way, according to Physics."

Percy was already standing at the deck waiting for Veronica while she fuss with her hair. "Take your time, Veronica. We can cross fast anyway." he said. He was just honestly waiting for Annabeth and Andrew to arrive at the deck. Annabeth arrived first with Andrew in tow.

"We swim together, understand?" Annabeth made her final instructions before they both jump in the water.

Whatever happened to Andrew, he stopped before jumping to the lake. "My shirt, this will collect water and slow me down by a few seconds. I've computed it on the way." He looked smugly at the still half-naked Percy. Andrew motioned to remove his shirt.

"Whoa, careful there. Don't hurt yourself." Percy said while Andrew was holding the hem of his shirt. Annabeth turned to see what Andrew was trying to do. She looked at Percy's body and then turned to tuck her hair behind her ear and also secretly smile.

"What are you doing? Just jump!" Annabeth turned her head and commanded Andrew.

Andrew and Percy were busy having a cold stare off they could've easily forgotten about Annabeth and Veronica.

"I swear dude, if you remove your shirt I will create a funnel to suck you all the way to Hawai'i." Percy told him harshly before turning towards Veronica. "Ready? On three, ok?"

... Three. Annabeth turned to see Percy and Veronica already swimming in the water.

"I said no floaters not no shirts!" she told Andrew while she positioned herself on the deck ready to take off. "On three."

SPLASH!

Percy let Veronica swim on her own but he's closely swimming by. He let small bubbles carry her weight so she doesn't have to go under the water and keep her head up. Veronica expressed earlier that she wasn't a very good swimmer, expecting to get more skin time during the lake challenge. She was disappointed when Percy commanded bubbles to lift her instead.

Percy was looking back at Andrew and Annabeth who argued a bit before jumping in the water. He commanded the currents surrounding Annabeth to stay still and let her swim easy, sometimes a push from the back would move her forward. Percy was tempted to let the water around Andrew turn into a little tidal wave, though.

Spending a lot of time with Percy, Annabeth learned to swim a little more like pro; Andrew wasn't bad either, prompting Percy to be harsher on Andrew. He commanded a bubble to wrap Annabeth and pulled her away from the surface but the currents pushing her forward still. On Andrew, he let the current wash him faster towards the shore where the other campers are waiting, but Andrew was trying to push his way back to swim together with Annabeth according to rules.

The bubble brought Annabeth deeper underwater where she saw Percy hanging about. A bubble appeared and surrounded Percy. He commanded Annabeth's bubble to float nearer his, and they played with their bubbles bouncing off from each other.

On the last bounce, Percy commanded Annabeth's bubble to burst and merge with his.

"Amazing isn't it?" he asked, pushing Annabeth's hair from her eyes. Annabeth blushed, she was hoping Percy didn't see it.

Percy held her hand, and they were in their own world under the water. Above, Veronica is about to reach the shore with Andrew right behind still fighting the current to find Annabeth underwater. Percy and Annabeth's bubble were being washed by the current ashore but they didn't seem to notice. They were busy holding hands, staring and admiring each other's eyes.

Near the shore, their bubble was pushed upward by the current with Andrew and Veronica directly on top. Like lava from a volcano, the bubble burst from underwater pushing the pair underwater and above. The campers were shocked to see a big splash coming from the lake, with Percy and Annabeth holding hands, Veronica screaming wildly and a desperate Andrew swimming for Annabeth and his life.

THUD!

Veronica landed on the deck, hurting her side. Andrew landed beside her, calling Annabeth's name while dropping from the blast. Annabeth and Percy landed together, she landed on top of him cushioning her fall.

"Oopmh!" Percy slammed on the deck with Annabeth's weight on top of him. When Annabeth realized she was with Percy, she scrambled to get beside Andrew.

Percy scrambled to his feet and check on Veronica, who was sitting. She wasn't hurt badly but she got a small bruise on her arm.

"You said no tricks Percy!" Andrew strode towards Percy, wanting to know what exactly happened.

"What? You think I played a trick on you?" Percy stood up facing Andrew.

"You did! You were underwater the whole time and then suddenly the water gushed up!"

Annabeth helped Veronica to her feet, not wanting to join the mess or she'll be caught having a good time underwater instead of swimming in the lake. "Are you okay, let's get you some ambrosia." she helped Veronica to get some ambrosia from the campers.

"I wasn't playing a trick, Thomson!"

"Then what happened to Annabeth?" Andrew stepped closer to Percy.

"A hippocampus fetched her. She knows a few, if you're too interested. Besides, not everything that happens in the water is about me. Or you want the water to go back to tap when you try to drink later?" Percy challenged Andrew.

"Then why were you underwater, too?" Andrew asked, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"For an Apollo child, you're a bit slow. If you want to know about the blast, the hippocampi we were riding threw us up and when they saw the shore." he said angrily, but he saw Annabeth looking at him. She was unsure whether to smile or not, she didn't camp to know there's something bubbling underwater.

* * *

><p><em>One last challenge in the triathlon! Wee.<em>  
><em>I think the summer dance is nearing but I don't know yet... mleh. Let me think about this :)<em>


	7. Fight, fight, fight, fight!

Grover approached Percy when everyone was gone from the deck. Andrew went to where the campers were waiting for the final challenge, nervously, he tried to drink water from a fountain and sighed a relief when it didn't reel back.

"There was not hippocampus, wasn't it?" He whispered in Percy's ear as they walk towards the campers.

"No." he replied flatly, his eyes on Annabeth.

"Man, you're playing a good game there. Has she uhm... you know, made a you know!" Grover whispered excitedly, he unknowingly touched his belly to scratch but Percy thought he was meaning something else.

"What, a pass? Ew! She's not like that Grover!"

"Not a pass! Easy there, you're being a little forward, aren't ya!" Grover chuckled. "Just take it easy, bro." He tapped Percy's back and trotted towards Chiron.

Percy made his way towards Annabeth who was sitting with her siblings, she was being grilled by them asking what exactly happened and if ever there was a hippocampus, what was its name. Veronica saw Percy and curbed his path.

"Hey Percy!" she called and walked his way. Percy can see that's she's fine and her bruise is gone. He tried to look worried for Veronica. "Don't worry, I'm fine. It wasn't such a bad fall. It sucks for Andrew though," and she glanced at the Apollo godling, "he looked nervous by the water fountain."

I'll see to that my words come true, he thought. "I'm not cruel like that. Glad you're fine, can you do the last challenge?"

"Of course! This is the first time that I've gotten excited about fighting a monster." She thought by saying that Percy would be disappointed, "but hey, I've learned a few swings in practice." she added and touched his arm. Annabeth didn't miss Veronica's pass and she gritted her teeth.

"Yeah. Hey, let's get you ready." He said and they walked towards the campers. Veronica possessively laced her arm around Percy's, smiling towards the Aphrodite daughters like she's won a prize.

Annabeth approached Andrew and asked how he was, apparently his fall wasn't that hard. "Better be careful next time, it's a monster challenge." she told him, she touched his arm to tell him they're still a team.

Andrew jolted when Annabeth touched his arm, revitalizing his mission to get her. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm confident about the next challenge, with you as my partner." he smiled warmly and placed his arm around her shoulder.

Annabeth's insides squirmed but they continued walking to join the campers.

Chiron and Grover trotted towards the campers, they stood on a hill where they can see everyone gather.

"Ehem..." Grover cleared his throat. "Alright, final challenge y'all so you listen to Chiron."

"Heroes!" his voice boomed and silenced the fussing godlings, "The final challenge is at hand. You will hunt a monster we've placed in the woods and all you have to do is defeat it. You must come back here and bring a token of your victory and we shall announce you as the winner. You can work as a pair if you wish to keep it but we will allow a group of six to work together to find and defeat the final challenge."

The campers already moved to action choosing their teams, Hephaestus and Ares cabins naturally grouped together, a group composed of the Stoll twins, their Demeter and Aphrodite pairs and two from Apollo. Percy and Veronica partnered with the children of Dionysus, Hermes and a pair of Hephaestus. Andrew and Annabeth paired with an Apollo twin, a Demeter girl and a Hermes boy. Some Aphrodite children sat the challenge out, Chiron and Grover invited godlings to join them watch the game.

"Sitting this one out, ladies?" Nico appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, Nico! Not joining this one?" Chiron approached him, shuffling his already messy hair.

"Nope, that's cheating. I wasn't even back there." He replied, he kept his eyes away from Chiron.

"I suppose you and Thalia were just watching the game." Chiron said and left the boy alone as he trotted.

Nico huffed and returned to the Aphrodite girls to pester them a bit.

"Collect your hunting supplies, an armor and a weapon. Eat and drink if you must but you must all be back here as the sun strikes noon. The challenge will take place until the monster is defeated and a token of victory is presented. Go on godlings, prepare yourselves." Chiron announced and then he and Grover went back to the big house.

Percy's group went their separate ways and agreed to meet at once after they've collected their supplies. He changed his shorts and wore a shirt, he checked if Riptide was in his pocket. He put on his armor and proceeded to their meeting place.

Annabeth wore her armor and strapped her knife to her belt, she brought a few traps to help their hunt. When she stepped outside the cabin, she saw Andrew waiting for her dressed in armor and armed with a bow and quiver.

"Everyone's gathered by the mess hall, I guess everyone's excited for some action." Andrew greeted her, extending his hand to her. Annabeth closed the door behind and walked forward not even looking at Andrew's hand.

When they arrived at the mess hall, the godlings were all in a fuss. They weren't sitting in their respective tables, everyone was chatting and laughing while eating. It felt like a great picnic for Annabeth, she felt the excitement of the camp.

She saw Percy sitting beside Veronica who hasn't worn her armor yet, her hair billowing with the wind. Andrew chose to sit a few tables away from Percy's team with his other teammates in tow. He can hear Veronica fussing on Percy.

When they sat down, Andrew slid closer beside Annabeth and whispered something in her ear. He was discussing a supposed strategy but Annabeth already has a plan. Percy saw Andrew whispering in Annabeth's ear and it angered him a little.

"Hey, V, why aren't you ready yet?"

"I'm having a hard time with the straps, Percy. I haven't worn a battle armor in a while coz they're so heavy." she exclaimed.

"Let me help you with it." Percy took Veronica's armor and helped her with it. He took his time strapping the leather and the buckles on her shoulder. When he was about to buckle her waist, Percy turned red and paused. He coughed to buy himself time and to glance at Annabeth who was staring coldly his way. Without removing her eyes on him, she touched Andrew's arm, tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned closer to Andrew to say something.

"Uhm, do you mind?" Percy asked Veronica's permission while he tugged at the leather belts at the waist of the armor.

"Sure thing!" Veronica smiled sweetly, happy with Percy's attention.

Percy took his time fumbling with Veronica's belt but he never took his eyes from Annabeth. A few tables away, Annabeth never removed her eyes from Percy while she continued to whisper strategies to Andrew. Percy's eyes grew a dark sea-green but Annabeth's eyes seemed to flash like lightning.

"You're done there, Veronica! Ready for action." he quickly finished her leather straps and gasped for air like he just came out from some action.

"I think everybody here got the idea, we're ready then." Annabeth announced to the group. She stood up and turned sharply her hair whipped behind her.

A conch horn blew loudly then Chiron and Grover appeared at the foot of the hill.

"Heroes, gather!" Chiron called the godlings to gather around him and Grover. "The final challenge is ready. I presume that you have remembered and understood the rules of the game and that you have taken your time to nourish yourselves and plan for the final problem."

The Stoll brothers high fived each other, the Ares children waved their spears and swords in the air.

"On my mark, you shall go the forest and hunt a monster the Hephaestus children have built." There were seven builders who appeared behind Chiron and Grover, their faces filled with pride with their creation.

"Are you sure there's just one monster there, I mean there could be some astray, right? A Demeter child asked.

"Oh you'll know alright. Definitely a Hephaestus creation when you see it." One of the seven spoke.

"This is a machine created by these ingenious children of Hephaestus," Chiron nodded at the seven children. "But you should not feel complacent that it's just a machine. This machine combines many features of the monsters we've taught to fight here at camp. Fire, an impenetrable skin, agility, poison."

There were some godlings whose eyes darkened, some hunched at the terror Chiron was describing. But almost all were excited to get their hands and defeat the machine.

"I believe now is the time for you to set on your hunt. Campers, on my mark." Chiron motioned to Grover like he was slicing wind and Grover blew the conch horn. "GO!"

Annabeth saw some satyrs bringing back injured campers. Some have gashes, some with singed clothing and hair, others are cared for because of poisonous attack. She still hasn't seen the monster, careful that she attack it from behind. She ordered for the Apollo children in her team, including Andrew, to release arrows towards the south because there were many satyrs coming that way bringing campers back to camp.

She heard metal clinging and knew that they were near and that the arrows landed on the monster's body. "This way, we attack from behind." The six godlings moved swiftly but stealthily behind woods careful that the monster not spot them and sense their movement. "There!" one of the Hermes child spotting it, quick with his eyes.

"Stay." she looked at Andrew and the two other Apollo children. "On my mark, shoot." She called looked at Hermes' son and Demeter's daughter and instructed them. "We trap the monster. Cassie, I want you to stay where you exactly are, don't stray far from the Apollo children. When you see my mark, I want you to scream and run with them behind. They will protect you, hopefully until it gets trapped."

Annabeth and the son of Hermes run quietly under the shade of the trees. Annabeth asked the Hermes godling to lay ropes in paths that the monster would tread. She wanted to let the monster run and get its feet trapped for them to attack. The Hermes son wound the trees quick, slinging the rope over tree branches and on the field. After his work was done, he tapped Annabeth's shoulder who was busy watching the monster. It sensed the Hermes godling's movement, somehow. She showed a thumbs up and the boy nodded, she waved at Cassie and the Apollo children.

"Veronica, no!" Percy's voice came from behind one of the trees.

Veronica appeared from nowhere and stopped dead frozen in the clearing, the monster in front of her. It turned on her and roared. The monster they were searching for was a huge lion with sharp claws made of steel, its body was intelligently covered with animal skin but when arrows struck its body, a metal clinging could be heard. It looked like a gryphon-dragon-scorpion. The chimera's head was a lion, alright, but the body has pegasus wings that expanded twice its size. It's body was cat-like but it's skin was fashioned as dragon scale, it's hind legs were lions but down back it's tail was a scorpion's spewing poison the burns clothes and stings a lot.

Arrows from Apollo's children swished through the wind and straight to the monster's eyes. It roared and its tail wildly moved about spewing sting poison.

Percy ran towards Veronica carried her to safety. "Take her back to camp, you three can go." He ordered the children of Dionysus and Hermes. "Go the fastest way." he looked at the Hermes boy. Veronica was showered with sting poison and she writhed in pain on her way back to camp.

Percy looked at the Hephaestus children, a boy and girl. "We're the team now." And get rid of Andrew on the way, he thought. "Any idea how this thing can go down?"

"There are only two soft spots on this machine, I'm sure." the girl spoke. "The head, right at the nape where the dragon scale connects with the lion's mane or at the belly, under." Percy looked at the boy to confirm this. "I think so, yeah. Look at that tail, it can sweep under the belly and also protect the nape. Besides, it's the heart and mind, well nape, of that chimera. That's got to be it." Percy nodded at the Hephaestus kids, thanking the god for having such intelligent teammates.

He decided to proceed towards Annabeth and the Hermes child to tell her how they can defeat the monster. On his way, an arrow landed near his foot missing it by an inch. He crouched and searched for the offender, clearly it's not a stray shot. It landed where it the one wielding it wanted to. Andrew. The starving artist wannabe was looking smug his way, Percy wanted to throw Riptide to get mh but he didn't to pick waste time on a wannabe.

Annabeth saw Percy approaching her but suddenly stopped and crouched. "Go to Percy and get his message. Make it swift." she commanded the Hermes boy. It crouched and went to Percy. They whispered in each other's ears and instead of going back, it went to where the Hephaestus children were standing. Percy moved forward to Annabeth.

The monster was standing on the clearing with arrows bashing its eyes and landed without much success on its back while its poisonous tail wailed about. The chimera's claws scratched the soil and dug deep trenches in it. Annabeth and Percy were across the Hephaestus and Apollo's children with the Demeter girl and Hermes boy.

Percy instructed their appointed messenger to tell the Hephaestus children to stand by with the Apollo children for further instruction. Along the way, Cassie elected herself to leave the hunting and go back to camp. Eight godlings were left to fight the chimera.

"Annabeth, the monster can be killed only if we strike on the two easy spots. There and under." He pointed at the nape and the belly. "Yuck, look at that grease under its belly."

"We have to strike together." Annabeth decided, her mind quickly making plans and getting it to action. "I take the head." she told Percy decidedly.

"No! Annabeth, yuck! Look, it's a tar pit down there!" Percy complained.

"Stop being a wuss, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth signaled for the Apollo children to shoot their arrows directly at the feet of the chimera so she can climb up easily on to the chimera's back. They shoot their arrows and the lion head reached for its feet to pick at the arrows stuck in its metal paw. It expanded its wings and Annabeth grabbed the tip to climb and slide to the nape. She then signaled for the archers to let the arrows fly on its face so Percy can slide down.

When Percy ran for the belly, Andrew saw him and also dashed under. The other godlings were calling for him to get back to safety but he doesn't want to be out-heroed by Percy. They bumped on each other underneath the chimera's belly. Percy saw a hollow under the belly and knew that a screw is inside. He just needed to stick Riptide to destroy the wiring in the hollow. Andrew looked up and saw it, too. He tried to push Percy aside but the monster thrashing made the earth shake and made the ground unsteady.

"I will do it, Jackson!" Andrew said picking an arrow in his quiver. He tried to poke the hole but the wood broke from the metal.

"Step aside, Thomson. You're only making things worse." Percy held Riptide but the earth shook again.

"This is my team, my monster! You're not taking this from me." Andrew insisted and shove Percy aside.

Above, Annabeth was slashing the hide and the metal body as she made her way to the nape. The archers continued to shoot at the mouth, some arrows hitting wires and causing some of them to spark. The chimera was thrashing both its head and feet and its tail spewing poison at the direction of the archers. The Hephaestus children ran around the forest the reach the back of the chimera undetected. With their long swords the rushed to the base of the tail to hack it off. Easy, the tail has a lone joint as attachment to the rest of the monster so it can easily wag about. The Hephaestus children hacked and stabbed the base of the tail to make it come off.

Underneath, Andrew wrestled Percy to poke the chimera's belly button. Percy swung his arm and struck Andrew with a punch on his gut and he reeled over and fell unconscious on the field. Immediately, the Hermes boy ran to Andrew and dragged him to the side.

The chimera is busy now defending itself instead of attacking the archers with godlings hacking its tail, poking its belly button and sticking swords on its nape. All at the same time, the four godlings with all their might swung and stabbed their weapons and the tail loosened and fell with a loud thump, the belly button and the nape sparked a few and started to smell like smoke.

"Get out of there!" The godlings away from the clearing yelled and called the others to safety. Percy poked one last time at the belly and it made a little explosion with oil leaking from it. Annabeth jumped on the wing and slash-stabbed it so she can get down, the Hephaestus children waiting for her and the three ran for safety. The Apollo children stopped shooting arrows and picked up Andrew along the way. The Hermes boy and Percy also ran. They haven't gotten far when the monster roared and flapped its wings that looked like it caught fire and a few more thrashing and it exploded. The explosion can be seen from camp and the godlings and Chiron knew that the challenge has ended.

Many satyrs arrive with injured campers that were left in the woods. Veronica was carefully attended into at the infirmary, her arm wrapped in bandages.

Andrew woke up from and saw that he was being carried away by his siblings. "We have to go back! We have to get a token to finish the challenge!" The others complained but he insisted to return. On their way back, he met Percy and the Hermes boy, the Hephaestus children and Annabeth.

"Annabeth, we have to go back. We have to get a token!" he said, clutching his aching stomach. The Hephaestus children looked at Annabeth and declared that they'll accompany Andrew instead. Annabeth ran towards the Apollo children who were joined by Percy and the Hermes boy.

They reached the mouth of the forest and many campers cheered for them.

"Only five are here, where are the rest?" Chiron galloped towards the godlings.

"They fetched the token, they will be here." said the Hermes boy.

Right behind, Andrew and the Hephaestus children emerged with a metal paw of the chimera. The camp cheered and ran towards them. They were greeted with cheers and greetings from the godlings who earlier left and removed from the challenge.

"But you are eight." declared Chiron.

"I'll sit this one out." Percy declared and he walked over to where Grover was standing.

"I'll sit this one out, too." Annabeth set and followed Percy.

"No, Annabeth! This is our team. It's our victory!" Andrew called her but Annabeth just walked on.

"It's on you, you did well!" Annabeth smiled at the Hephaestus children and gave them a tap each at the back. "You were amazing back there." and she continued walking to her cabin mates.

"Very well, they are six. And heroes, we have the winners for the final challenge." Chiron announced and the camp went wild cheering for the victors. The cabin mates of each approached them. The Stoll twins lifted the lone Hermes boy and carried him back at the cabin.

The Hephaestus children cheered and the makers of the machine congratulated them. "Well, if she must fall we wanted our siblings to be the ones to do it."

Andrew felt proud but ashamed, it was supposed to be Percy and Annabeth. But the thought of Percy and Annabeth, always the two them, made him hate Percy more. He walked to where Percy was standing.

"You shouldn't have done that. You want to be hero so much." he said, almost hissing at Percy's ear.

"What, punch you? I can do it again." he said, staring at Andrew.

"Let's go, enough fight for the day." Grover slung his arm around Percy's shoulder and steered him clear from Andrew.

The Apollo cabin cheered and they carried the maimed paw to show everyone at camp. The other two Apollo children who witnessed what happened felt that it Annabeth, Percy and the Hephaestus children who should take home to prized paw. They approached the Hephaestus children and congratulated them. "Thank you, guys!" and they all shook hands.

Annabeth went to the infirmary to look for Veronica who was hurt by the poison. She was shocked to see Percy standing near her bunk. She saw Veronica reach for Percy's hand and Percy took it. She walked beside Percy to check on Veronica.

"Hey, Veronica. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good. I shouldn't have frozen back there. I would've loved to be there and help you out but yeah, that didn't happen." Veronica said, her hands clinging on Percy.

Try not being frozen next time, Annabeth thought.

"And Percy here is so nice, he said that it was his fault I got injured," Veronica looked at Percy. Annabeth also looked at Percy, "and he agreed to be my date for the Summer Solstice Dance." Veronica tightened her grip on Percy hand, Percy swallowed hard because he knew that this will not sit well with Annabeth. Annabeth faced Veronica, her face steely. Her hands balled into a fist at her side but she managed to let it open and touched Veronica's hair. "Isn't that sweet." She said, her voice cold. "I have to go." she said, without looking at Percy and walked to the door of the infirmary.

Percy let go of Veronica's hand followed Annabeth.

"Annabeth, wait!" Percy jogged to catch Annabeth who hastened her steps. "Wait, I said wait!" he caught Annabeth by the shoulder and turned her around.

"That's really sweet of you. Look, I have to go." she said but her face was turned on the side. She shrugged her shoulder for Percy to let go and continued to walk to the cabin.

"I'm sorry." Percy said, hoping that Annabeth will hear him.

"I guess Thalia's right." she whispered to herself and wiped a tear from her eyes with the back of her hand.

* * *

><p><em>Is the end near? Is it? I think a few more to go. :)<br>I didn't run through this... maybe I should get a beta? Y/N? hm. _


	8. Plan A to Z

After days of wandering elsewhere, Thalia and Nico returned to camp a week before the Summer Dance.

"Ah the Hunter is back, just you?" Nico appeared beside Thalia who was navigating the woods to reach the cabins. "Back so soon, or just in time?" he continued, sending a hellhound back to the shadow and off to somewhere.

Nico's appearance surprised Thalia, her hand hovered to the knife strapped to her belt but was relieved that it was just Nico who came out of the shadows.

"Just in time." Thalia smiled and placed her hand on Nico's shoulder. "You?"

"Oh you know me, I just sit back and watch. Camp life is so reality TV!" he gave a low laugh and they walk towards their cabins.

* * *

><p>During lunch at the mess hall, the campers sat at their respective tables leaving Percy alone. Annabeth sat with her siblings but once in a while she look at Percy sitting alone and watching the other campers who have more than one person on a table. She wondered where were Thalia and Nico. She tried to not look at Veronica who was chatting with her siblings with an arm wrapped in bandage, she was relating something to them very animatedly and it annoyed Annabeth a little bit.<p>

Veronica stood up with a cup in hand and went to Percy's table. Many eyes watched her as she glided between the mess hall tables to reach Percy. She flicked her hair about twice on her way, her hips were swaying and she knew that everybody was watching her as she walked and took her time. Annabeth watched her, like a lioness about to pounce on her meal. But she kept her anger inside and murdered the food on her plate.

"Hey, Percy." Veronica said, purring Percy's name. "I was thinking about the dance, you were so sweet when you agreed to go out with me. " And she batted her eyelashes. "I don't want you to feel like you're just doing this because of what happened with the monster," again, she flicked her hair, "I mean, I'd really love you to be my date. Mmmkay?" Veronica touched Percy's arm and looked at him.

All the time Veronica was talking, or rubbing herself to him, Percy was just nodding and faking a smile. A few time he looked at the Athena cabin but Annabeth was busy talking to her siblings like she didn't care what was happening between Percy and Veronica.

"Are they...?" One of Annabeth's siblings who was sitting at the far end of the table asked her sister.

"I hope they're not. I bet it's breaking Annabeth's heart." and they both looked at her. They saw Annabeth stealing some glances towards Percy and Veronica and she her eyes were filled with disgust every time she would look. Annabeth saw Percy's head turn and she quickly turned hers and talked to her sibling.

"Thalia!" Annabeth called out, standing up at the surprise. She saw her best friend with Nico in tow. Thalia and Nico walked towards her, Nico saw Percy with Veronica.

"Should I panic with what's happening, T?" Nico whispered to Thalia, keeping a smile to Annabeth won't know he's whispering to Thalia.

"Later. Let's get updated first." Thalia told Nico and shoved him out of her way. Thalia proceeded to meet Annabeth. Nico walked towards Veronica and Percy. Annabeth left her siblings to go to the deck near the lake with Thalia.

"What was that back there?" Thalia asked Annabeth and they sat on the wooden floor.

"I don't even know. Well, ok I do kind of have an idea. Veronica got injured and Percy must've felt guilty and agreed when she asked him out." she said and shrugged.

"What? She asked him out. Her? Veronica Garner asked Percy out? Not the other way around?" Thalia's eyes widened with what she heard. She thought it seemed interesting and felt that the plan must continue.

"Yeah. I mean, if she's really that pretty. And Percy's got..." Annabeth faltered, she turned around to check still even if they were alone. She didn't want anyone to hear what she wanted to say to Thalia. "Well, he's gotten... I wish I have a better word for it but, hotter is my word."

Thalia squeaked and Annabeth hurriedly covered her mouth.

"Nobody hears about this, ok? I trust you." she said, her eyes on the water hoping that Percy didn't have any spying skills or devices in the water.

"Promise. Wait, hold on, so they're going to the dance together?"

Annabeth nodded. She wanted to cry, the way Thalia said it as a matter of factly melted her heart a little. She wanted Percy to be her dance partner, it's always been Percy and Annabeth since they were 12 and she just felt that they'd be together forever. Even facing Titans, they had to be together.

"And you're letting a suddenly hot friend of yours go without a fight?" Thalia continued questioning her.

Annabeth groaned at Thalia's words, "well... what would I say? You can't date her because I don't want you to. And if he asks me why, what will I say? Because it has always been Percy and Annabeth." Annabeth spoke with anger but her voice softened, "Is that reason enough, Thalia?" she wiped a tear and hugged her friend. She didn't want to cry over something selfish, she thought. If having Veronica as a date for the dance was the right thing for Percy, it's justified enough for her. But Annabeth had the violent urge of wanting to bash Veronica's face right before the dance.

"I'm sorry, Annie. I wish I could help you. But uhm... this isn't the right time to say this but why don't you date Andrew and maybe Percy will be uhm... jealous would be the word?" Thalia was unsure but somehow with Annabeth's pride and her competitive attitude, it's a powerful suggestion.

"Make him jealous? But he's so thick!" Annabeth exhaled with exasperation.

"If it didn't work out, if nothing comes out of this..." Thalia touched Annabeth hair, she saw Nico standing by the shadows but she could clearly make out he was making a thumbs up sign, "you can forget about Percy. You don't have to move on to Andrew but move on from Percy."

"I... Thalia... I guess you're right." Annabeth stood up and brushed the dirt from her pants. "But I just wish you're wrong." she turned and left Thalia alone and walked back to her cabin.

* * *

><p>"Veronica Garner is your weapon of choice?" Nico asked Percy after Grover related the story of Annabeth's finger dipping and public consumption.<p>

"I'm not... well it's not like Annabeth minds." Percy was a little bit sad that Annabeth wasn't even affected that's he's taking someone else to the dance. After all the squabble with Andrew, Percy felt like Annabeth has totally friend-zoned him. "I think I just got friend-zoned." he told his friends flatly.

"Aha! Friend-zoned! I don't think so... maybe best friend zoned?" Grover joked but Percy frowned. He felt that being best friend-zoned was worse.

"Grover!" Nico pushed him aside, he didn't want his friend to feel down and things must keep rolling to succeed. "It's the summer dance, you'll have your chance. One last chance to show Annabeth that she wants you and not some cocky prick, artist wannabe."

"You really punched him?" Grover looked at Percy's way.

"Well, I did. It's not such a nice thing to do, you know." He replied and slumped on his couch facing the ocean.

"You're that jealous you had to punch him under a monster belly?" Nico's eyes flickered with joy but he tried his best to show concern.

"No! He was getting in the way... just. And I felt like punching him, too. But not that much. I just don't like him hanging with Annabeth."

"Yeah, but you're hanging with Veronica?" Nico asked back, and then looked at Grover. They stifled a chuckle.

"But I'm friend-zoned! So... I'm lost here, guys." He crumpled on the couch, and lay there on fetal position. All Percy had to do to look more pathetic was rock himself back and forth.

"Stop that!" Grover yelled at Percy.

"Then what do I have to do?"

"Go to the dance with Veronica, we'll cross the bridge when we get there." Nico turned his back on Percy and winked at Grover. Grover nodded and knew it wouldn't take long for Percy and Annabeth to be officially together.

* * *

><p>Thalia, Nico and Grover met at the forest at the dark of the night way past curfew.<p>

"We're not gonna get caught with this?" Grover chewed on a tin can nervously.

"No. I can hide in the dark if we get caught." Nico replied.

"I'm a Hunter, I can make up a few excuses." Thalia added.

"Ok. Then what's the plan?" Grover finished the remains of the can in one gobble.

"We push Andrew. Percy and Veronica's set." Nico replied.

"What I don't understand is how they think they've friend-zoned each other. If you must know... well I shouldn't be saying this because I promised Annie but... well... Annabeth thinks that Percy's hot. Got hotter, I mean. There." Thalia said and looked at her friends' reactions.

Both Nico and Grover high fived and Grover did a little hop of joy. "That's Percy for you!"

"Well at least feelings are being aired out and not just bound in a sword fight practice laced with romantic and could even be sexual tension." Nico said. "Now is the time. I know, we all know, the entire camp knows that they're up to something. All that bottled up feelings, stolen glances here and there, moments of tension. They're all just portions of what they want, we'll give them what they need. Jealousy, anger, passion!" Nico theatrically swept his hand in the air.

"Are you watching too much TV while you're out?" Thalia raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah. Where did you think I got that idea, from my dad? He kidnapped his wife!" Nico blandly replied.

"Ok, ok! Back to plan please." Grover interrupted.

"About Andrew..." Thalia started.

"Yes, yes. Well, T, you should make him ask Annabeth out. Tell him since Percy's going out with Veronica, lovely lady by the way, then now is his time. Which in truth, he's just a pawn." Nico told the group.

"That's not hard to do. He's pretty intense on her anyway." Thalia replied, her hands on her hips and standing with her feet apart. Nico looked at Thalia for a while.

"Let's get going then! Our only hope without direct intervention is the dance. If not, we'll have plan b and then until plan z. We can do this!" The three walked back to camp quietly, with Nico and Thalia taking up their respective cabins and Grover with the satyrs.

* * *

><p>Thalia invited Andrew for a walk when she spotted him on his way out from the cabin. She was supposed to walk with just Annabeth but decided that now is the time to set them up.<p>

"Care to walk with me? I'm walking with Annabeth." she baited her friend so Andrew will join her. Andrew has no idea at all that Thalia was part of Nico's plan and that the hundred drachma promise wasn't just of Nico's work.

"Sure, I guess." without batting an eyelash, he flashed Thalia a distinct Apollo smile.

"That won't work with me, boy." she warned him coldly. Andrew felt his heart sank a little bit.

"So, Annabeth..." Andrew started, unsure how to word himself. He really wanted to ask Annabeth out but she's been out of herself lately, surrounding herself with other campers and completely avoiding Percy. It threw Andrew off a bit because the only way he knew of getting to Annabeth was to use Percy as leverage, like show Annabeth how great a person he is compared to her friend.

Annabeth appeared, a little bit surprised that Andrew is in tow. She knew that Thalia will try to set them up but somehow the idea didn't bother her much. After all, if Percy could get himself a date so could she.

"Hey Annabeth!" Andrew greeted her with effort of trying to look grand.

"Hey Thalia. Hey Andrew." she greeted them, her hands in her pocket. She looked at Thalia when she greeted her but she kept her eyes on a tree behind Andrew when she greeted him.

"I only came here to tell you two little heads that you should just go together to the dance." Thalia faced the two like she was giving them counsel.

"Thalia!" the two cried in unison.

"Well?" Thalia arched her eyebrow and Andrew cleared his throat.

"I didn't want it to look like I asked you out because Thalia wanted me to ask you but I have been meaning to do so anyway. So yes, I am asking you to go to the dance with me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, Thalia knew what they meant. So full of yourself, so conceited, I can't believe this is happening, but fine I don't want to go to the dance alone anyway - all of it was said in that one eye roll and a huff Annabeth let out.

"Fine." Annabeth said coldly.

"I'm very happy that you said yes. Even if it wasn't a directly yes." Andrew tried to be nearer her but she stepped back and laced her arm around Thalia. Thalia also closed her hand on Annabeth, somehow her skin crawled when Andrew tried to over advance on her friend.

"Yeah well, it's the dance. Everyone's gonna be there." Annabeth retorted.

"Yes, yes. Of course. But I am very happy and pleased that you agreed to be my date."

"Someone has to agree to it in one way or another. " she muttered to herself, reminded of Percy agreeing to Veronica's proposal. Thalia heard what she said and chuckled. "Yes, thanks. Really." she faked a smile and almost had the urge to shoo Andrew away. His eagerness is already rubbing on her and she feels repulsed by it.

The three walked in silence, with Thalia standing in between Andrew and Annabeth. Annabeth hoped that they won't cross paths with either Percy or Veronica. When they reached the area where the godlings practice sword fight, Andrew offered to be sparring partners with Annabeth. Annabeth declined and told him that she will have archery practice with Thalia.

"I can go, I can practice with you." Andrew insisted in joining them.

"That's fine. We need uhm... girl time." Annabeth said, pausing before she said girl time. It felt awkward saying that out loud.

"Oh. Okay." Andrew was clearly disappointed with Annabeth refusal. "I'll see you around then." he smiled and tried to be close to Annabeth and extended her hand, she knew Andrew was trying to get some skin time. Instead, she took his hand and shook it before taking Thalia by the arm and walking quickly away from the starving artist.

"That wasn't nice." Thalia said.

"Not at all. You do know that I don't really feel hanging around with that guy." she said, they didn't go to the archery area but instead went to the amphitheater to talk.

"So Percy..." Thalia started.

"He's still alive, I heard." Annabeth replied.

"Yes, he is. Are you guys not speaking to each other?"

"He did try to say hi but it's just awkward. He was with Veronica. I didn't know it only takes a short time to be his girlfriend."

"So you want to be his girlfriend?" Thalia asked Annabeth, fully facing her and looking straight into her eyes.

"What?"

"Do you want to be his girlfriend?"

"No!" Annabeth strongly replied to Thalia's suggestion.

"Ok, let me change the question. Do you want Percy to be your boyfriend, then?"

"I... I'm not saying anything like that." she shifted her eyes from Thalia's. She felt that Thalia knew that she's not telling the truth, or at least hiding it. "I just... I mean... never mind."

"Just go with Andrew to the dance, and then we'll cross the bridge when we get there." Thalia looked around, she felt like Nico was there. "We'll cross the bridge when we get there." and she patted Annabeth's shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>So yes, something good should come out of this right?<em>  
><em>Good thing I have no school tomorrow and I've cleared the swamp of work so I can put good time and effort on this.<em>  
><em>Will you still come back for the finale? Maybe a part 1 &amp; 2 finale? YN?_


	9. Summer Dancesaster

"I don't hate Andrew, I just don't want him to think that... you know... there's something going on with us." Annabeth told Thalia, she was busy rummaging in her chest looking for something not ancient Greek to put on.

"Why are you telling me this?" Thalia asked, she was sitting on Annabeth's bed fumbling with the laces of her Grecian sandals.

"Because he might get an idea and you might be having an idea about anything. You know Apollo's children don't lie and that's what scares me. His sincerity freaks me out!" Annabeth said, giving up finding anything not ancient. She settled with a hairpin that has an owl with gray eyes.

"Nice pin." Thalia said, noticing it when Annabeth placed in her hair.

"Thanks. Uhm... Percy gave them to me two years ago."

"Oh. Do you intend to mean something with putting it on tonight?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"No, nothing. It's just pretty. And well..."

"Sincerity freaks you out." Thalia continued with their topic.

"I don't want to break his heart or hopes in anything. I'll just tell him that hey, thanks for inviting me to the dance and not settle for Nico or Thalia to be my date." Annabeth said, scooping the hem of her dress and sitting cross legged on her bed beside Thalia. She rested her head on her best friend's shoulder and heaved a heavy sigh. "I just hope things get better after this."

Thalia knew that Annabeth's heart wasn't in the dance. Her friendship with Percy has been on the edge since Veronica came in the picture. She could've easily brushed off Andrew but with Veronica in tow, she felt like competition would make Percy realize something. But nothing came out of it. Thalia stroked Annabeth's hair, it was neatly tied in a ponytail with tendrils cascading down her back and the pin was placed where her hair was gathered, like the owl keeping her hair together.

"Stay friends with Percy. He doesn't want to lose you, that's for sure." Thalia said and stood up to leave Annabeth to finish preparing until Andrew arrives.

Annabeth fumbled with the hem of her dress, amazed at the golden trimmings. Minutes later, Andrew knocked at the cabin door to fetch her.

"Hi, Annabeth." Andrew greeted her when she opened the door.

"Hi. Uhm... hey..." Annabeth tried to start but she didn't really know what to say.

"Don't worry, we'll have a blast tonight." Andrew said, again he was so sincere that Annabeth wanted to slap him and get him back to his senses.

"Yeah, thanks. Try to loosen up." she smiled, unsure. "Let's try to have a blast tonight." Andrew smiled, but Annabeth said that only to reassure her.

They left the cabin for the Big House where the celebration was being held.

* * *

><p>The girls were dressed in beautiful ancient Greek clothing, their dresses billowing about as they walked and danced. Nobody questioned how the ancient clothing came about but on the day of the summer dance, everyone's chests were filled with proper ancient Greek clothing, including jewelry.<p>

Except the boys who had a bit of problem. Many complained about the toga they had to wear, one boy from the Ares cabin complained that if they all wear dresses, they can't tell who is who, "Chiron, we're all gonna look like girls in these!" the boy complained during dinner. The Dionysus cabin chided the Apollo and Aphrodite boys that they might even look prettier than girls considering their vanity. Chiron decided that the boys instead wear armors and magically their battle armors shone and were properly polished. They wore their orange camp shirts under their armors and jeans. Nobody really paid attention if some were wearing really tattered jeans, and some Hephaestus boys even had grease on theirs.

Even Clarisse was wearing a dress that night, although instead of a glittery band, she wore a leather armor belt for her dress.

Thalia and Nico arrived together, they were riding a black chariot like a mini-Hades chariot at the foot of the stairs of the Big House's entrance. Many cheered upon Nico's arrival and he greeted his fellow godlings with a big grin on his face. Although they arrived together, Nico and Thalia entered separately and went their own ways in the house.

Annabeth was linked arms with Andrew when they arrived at the Big House, many godlings threw smiles their way because they both looked spectacular. Andrew had the usual Apollo air about him, it wasn't surprising for the godlings that he was handsome that night. Again, his struggling artist appeal caught the attention of many girls. But Annabeth was surprising that night, her cascading blonde hair complemented well with the Grecian dress. Many thought Annabeth was extra beautiful that night because she was usually seen in an orange camp shirt and shorts with an armor but tonight she looked different and very beautiful.

Some girls were mumbling to each other about Annabeth's appearance, that it wasn't exactly Andrew that she was trying to impress and that she was making extra effort to outshine a certain Aphrodite daughter. Annabeth heard a couple of it but she just smiled gracefully at them.

Moments later, Percy and Veronica arrived. Percy looked his usual self except he got a haircut and his hair was cut short and he looked like a 12-year old boy. His sea-green eyes however was noticed by many because now his hair wasn't covering up most of his face, he even brushed his newly trimmed hair back. He was wearing a grey shirt and armor, he wore newly washed jeans and sneakers. Standing beside Veronica, he may look like a bodyguard but it didn't appear that way. Percy looked very much like a hero standing beside Veronica who was pretty as always. Her hair was loose, swept on one side over her shoulder. She worse a violet dress with a gold necklace and golden sandals.

When Percy entered the house with Veronica, Annabeth turned her head. She blushed when she saw him with his new hair and in his shiny armor. He looked normal, with his usual attire but it was Percy's sea-green eyes that drew Annabeth's attention.

Percy looked around the house and caught Annabeth staring at him, she didn't turn her eyes when he saw her. He stared at Annabeth's grey eyes and completely got himself lost in them. When he noticed that she was wearing a dress, his felt his gut drop and his heart beat loudly. He felt himself blush and his lips curled into a smile. "She's so beautiful, I can't believe this!" he thought to himself. When he saw Andrew standing beside her, their arms linked, Percy felt jealous rage. He almost forgot that Veronica was standing next to him until Veronica tugged his arm.

"Let's dance, Percy!" Veronica pulled him to the dance floor.

"Uhm, sure." He half smiled at Veronica and they moved to the dance floor. Even while dancing, Percy tried to keep his eyes on Annabeth. He saw that she was wearing the owl hairpin that he gave her before and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Andrew invited Annabeth to dance, tagging along some Apollo boys and their dates. They were happily dancing in a group with a lot of cheering and laughter erupting from their antics.

Food was overflowing at their tables and they all alternately ate and danced and jokes. At one part of the hall there was a crowd gathering where the Stoll brothers were busy with their antics, almost starting a food fight until Chiron appeared and stopped them before it began.

The Ares children promised the Hermes godlings that they will continue their food fight later, the godlings took sides with the Demeter, Dionysus and Hephaestus cabin taking Hermes, Athena and Apollo taking Ares. They were all laughing and excited to have a food fight later. The godlings made a bet that whoever will lose will clean up after what would be the messiest food fight of the summer. The Hephaestus children were already planning on making catapults and the Ares and Athena children strategizing to maximize the mess they would be making. The night was filled with good natured joking, playfulness and enjoyment.

The microphone made a loud a static noise and Grover cleared his throat to capture everyone's attention. Some godlings weren't listening at Grover and he called them over the mic, "Hey you back there, I know what you're trying to do." The children interrupted their food fight plans and finally looked at Grover. "Ok, great. Hey, look, tonight's a good night eh?"

The godlings cheered and clapped. They called his name "Grover, Grover, Grover!" for about a minute and Grover basked in the attention before silencing the rowdy bunch.

"It ain't gonna be a summer dance if we don't have a little bit of slow dancing, right?" he yelled at the mic excitedly and the godlings cheered again. "You want some slow dancing?" and he poised his mic to the crowd and they cheered.

"Yeah, alright. Let's have some slow dancing right here. Music!" Grover clapped his hands and satyrs played their reed pipes and the Muses, their guest artists for the night, appeared and sang a melodious music.

The gathered crowd broke and they all settled with their dates, some godlings first tried to sit the dance out but somehow someone will invite them to a slow dance.

Veronica dragged Percy from the food table where he was busy stuffing his mouth with Nico. During the food fight planning, they decided to side with the Hermes cabin just because the Stoll brothers are fun. "Catch you later, champ!" Nico said and he continued to gorge himself with pretzels dipped in the chocolate fountain.

"Oh my god, a slow dance. I love slow dancing!" Veronica chimed told Percy. She tried to wrap her arms around Percy but he quickly held her hands and they danced holding hands unlike other godlings who were locked in sweet embraces. It made Percy think if Annabeth and Andrew are embracing as all. He looked around to check them out. He let Veronica rest her head on his shoulder so he can look around without her seeing him.

Annabeth was holding Andrew's hands like they were waltzing, her head awkwardly rested on Andrew's shoulder. She was busy watching the people around them dancing, she was careful not to look at Percy's way and instead focused her eyes on Thalia and Nico who are at the food table. Nico was busy fishing food on the table and would sometime let Thalia bite from his stash. They were busy laughing and joking around. She shifted her gaze to the Stoll twins who were in a small circle, the twins alternately with their dates and slow circling on the dance floor.

Percy kept his eyes on Annabeth and Andrew somehow relieved that Andrew was not making a move on her, like maybe even caressing her. Beautiful guitar strumming was introduced in their slow dance music and many pairs tightened their embraces. The Stoll twins broke their circle and went off with their respective partners, Thalia and Nico joined in the dancing.

Andrew steadied himself and held Annabeth's shoulder to look into her eyes, somehow he felt that he should be doing something with the chance at hand. He looked deeply into Annabeth's eyes and then focused on her lips. Andrew took a deep breath and tried to kiss Annabeth.

"NO! NO! YOU DO NOT DO THAT KIND OF THING HERE!" Percy screamed making everyone stop. They all turned around at the enraged Percy who was clearly angry, his face very red.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth let go of Andrew's hand and faced Percy who was frozen on his place. He finally realized he's caused a scene at the dance. I wish my dad can wash us all away now, he muttered to himself.

"Stay away from him! You," he pointed at Andrew, his eyes narrowing from anger and jealously. "Get your hands off her! I know you Apollo boys. You think you can charm anyone." Cocky little pricks, he made a mental note as he walked towards the couple but stopped a few feet away.

"Why are you making such a scene, Percy?" Annabeth was clearly upset and this is what made Percy stop on his track. "You're ruining the entire dance, you know!" she whispered, not wanting to embarrass him.

Percy took a few steps to get a hold of Annabeth and snatch her from Andrew. "You're not doing any of this, Annie. You can't." He said, sternly and in a very possessive tone. He grabbed Andrew's armor but he didn't do anything violent, he just pushed him away. "Stay away from her, Andrew! She's..."

"She's what, Percy?" Andrew calmly asked him, he knew what was going on with Percy. He was a bit disappointed, he thought he finally had a chance with Annabeth but realized he was foiled by Nico.

"She's..." Percy can't talk, his throat suddenly dried up. WATER! his mind yelled.

"What is she to you?" Andrew continued to ask, he wanted Percy to say it out loud just so Annabeth will not be heartbroken, not in front of all the people.

"She's... she's not yours buddy. So back off." Percy finally found the words but he quickly ran off the scene. Annabeth was stunned with what Percy did, and what he didn't say. She looked at Thalia, her eyes stinging with tears already.

"I'm sorry, Andrew." she touched his arm lightly and also fled the scene with Thalia in tow.

"Annie, wait!" she called after her.

Nico approached Andrew, "Sorry, man. But I think you knew what's going on. Thanks, I guess."

"No problem. I guess the deal's off." Andrew shrugged.

Why do you have to be honest, Andrew? I take pity on you. Nico quietly grumbled in his head. "Hey, I told you when I made this deal. Father and son keep their promises. And you did well, plus it won't dent my dad's fortune. Check your drawers tonight, careful not to double over." He snapped his fingers to make 500 drachmas appear on Andrews's drawers, as promised and a plus. "You've been a good sport, I guess I'm sorry I put you to this." And Nico nonchalantly walked away from the scene to disappear in the shadows.

* * *

><p><em>I was listening to Kate Voegele's We The Dreamers and I hope somehow in anyway I can conjure showed a bit of feeling into this. Or you can imagine that it was the slow dance music they were dancing to.<em>

_So part 2 will be up soon, when I'm finishing killing of school work and work stuff. Again, thanks to those who came back, first time who stumbled here and those who reviewed. A round of ambrosia and nectar to those who were looking forward and always reviewed :)_

_And pardon this text, I'm sure there will be mistakes but yeah, come back for the last or the penultimate. xx_


	10. I knew it!

Percy went straight to the deck and he removed his dance attire and sneakers, which is nothing but a polished armor on top of his daily clothes. He wanted so bad to jump and drown but he knew that it was a bit impossible to that. He sat on the deck and looked at the mountains outlining camp. A hippocampus appeared from the water and nudged his dangling foot.

"Not a good night, it could've been." He said as he stroked the hippocampus' mane.

"Do you think Dad will drown me, huh?" The hippocampus shook its head and Percy felt that it was judging him.

"I was a bit of jerk, you think? Are you gonna drag my foot and take me to dad's kingdom maybe work there as a slave? I feel so bad right now." He kept stroking the mane and he blabbered to himself. The creature tired of his chatter and suddenly swooped away.

"Oh great, even you guys." Percy picked up his sneakers and armor and trudged back to the cabin. On his way, he saw Annabeth still in her Greek dress and Thalia sitting on one of the mess area's tables. Annabeth's head was bent on Thalia's neck and her shoulder was shaking and she would come up for air and then sob again. Thalia stroked Annabeth's loose hair.

Percy heard a ruffle from behind him and a hand touch his shoulder.

"You did this, man." Nico said, trying to sound judgmental but he clearly pitied Percy.

"Geez, Nico!" he whispered angrily at his friend, "don't just come up on people like that."

"You could've just told her you love her. I'm sure this wouldn't be happening now. No crying, still dancing. You could've been in the food fight that is just about to begin."

"I... Nico, I can't." Percy said, his eyes pointed downward. Nico steered Percy to the side so they'll be hidden behind a tree. Nico would peek at the girls a little and get his attention back to Percy.

"You can't? After what you just did!"

"I'm just gonna leave camp. I don't know." Percy said and he slumped on the ground. This is the worst night of his life he thought, discounting the fact that he thought his mom almost died by the hands of a minotaur. This is the worst mortal, normal night in his life he corrected himself.

"And leave Annabeth hanging? You just left her hanging in the big house. You don't leave a girl hanging again after you going crazy just now." Nico said, he nudged Percy bare foot and sat beside him.

"I don't know what to say to her. I mean I do but I don't know how." Percy said, he buried his face between his knees.

"Oh, really? You're impossible. How about just tell her. She's there, look," Nico and Percy turned their heads to look at Annabeth still in tears. "Just take her for a walk, say sorry, and tell her you love her."

"That's not gonna work." Percy shot Nico's suggestion.

"What do you know, you just broke her heart. And what do I know, I was locked up a good 70 years in a casino." Nico put his hand on Percy's shoulder, "Truth is, we don't know what will happen but you know what to do anyway. You know Annabeth better than anyone else in camp, better than Andrew the artist wannabe. Tell her you love her, why you went berserk and say sorry. Who knows?"

"But what if Annabeth doesn't accept it?" Percy's eyes are full of worry.

"Dude, not because you're Poseidon's only son in 70 years means you get special treatment. You just broke her heart, I don't think it's that easy." Nico stood up and cleaned his pants, "but it's all on you. Either you tell Annabeth the truth about your feelings or you let her go with a very ugly exit. Good luck, Perce. Cheers!" Nico stepped back and he was swallowed by the shadow of the trees.

Percy stood up and peeked at Annabeth and Thalia. The place was dark but the light from the big house and the bright moon shone on the two. Annabeth's blonde hair was shining and her curls looked soft under the moonlight. Her white Grecian dress with gold trims of vines made her look like a true goddess. Percy's heart ached for Annabeth and how much wrong he has done her. He saw that Annabeth moved the owl pin to hold her hair out of her face, he tried to walk to her and say his piece but he was just struck with her beauty. Percy thought he couldn't love Annabeth more but tonight, in the mess hall, he felt more in love with her.

Thalia stood up and kissed Annabeth's forehead and walked back to the big house. She was met with a shadow that Percy knew was Nico and the two walked together with their arms linked.

Percy walked towards Annabeth, his footsteps were muffled because he was barefooted. He was very quiet until his armor got caught on one of the corners of the tables and clanked loudly. Annabeth turned in shock but she stayed as she is.

"I...uh... sorry I disturbed you?" Percy said, frozen in his place.

"I knew you would come. I saw you there a while ago." Annabeth replied, she turned and her head and looked far, away from Percy.

"Can I... can I sit beside you?" Percy asked, unsure if Annabeth would say yes. He already set his sneakers and armor at the end of the table.

"You've done your worst just now, what else could go wrong." Annabeth collected her dress and gathered them nearer to her so Percy can sit. Percy sat but he has almost at the edge of the seat.

"I uh... I know you're really mad at me." Percy looked at the house and knew that the food fight was coming on judging from the noise coming from it. "And I have no excuse for acting like that... erm."

Annabeth's heart sank a little, no excuse. "Of course you don't. It's all just competition." she replied, her eyes still far from Percy.

"It's not like that Annabeth." He replied as a matter of factly.

"Then what was it?" she challenged him. "Is it a summer thing?"

"I'm not like that and you know it, Annabeth." Percy knew that she's still very angry but he prefers her to be out and angry than just plain cold.

"Really, cos if it's not for competition then are you doing it for? Fun?" Annabeth said.

"That was not for fun. Did I look happy doing that?"

"Then what, Percy? What? You can't just stop an entire dance because you felt like it."

"I... Andrew tried kissing you!" Percy tried to hold his voice but he couldn't stop himself from being angry just thinking of Andrew kissing Annabeth.

"Yeah, but you tried that so many times before, too!" Annabeth said, frustrated with Percy already.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, I don't have any bad intentions when I tried to kiss you before!" Percy defended himself, annoyed with Annabeth.

"What makes you so special? Because you're the son of Poseidon?" Annabeth stood up and faced Percy, her arms crossed on her chest.

"Because I... uh... I'm your friend." Percy's voice faltered and he faced down. Annabeth's eyes stung and tears welled up.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore." She said, she turned and collected her golden sandals from the ground and started walking away.

"Annie..." Percy whispered. "Annie, wait." He stretched his hand and grabbed Annabeth's arm.

"I'm tired of this Percy..." Percy stood up and pulled Annabeth closer. He placed his hand on the back of Annabeth's shoulder and kissed her. Annabeth was frozen and she didn't move from away from Percy, she stayed like that for a while before realizing that she was frozen from Percy's kiss.

Percy sat back on the bench and looked down. Annabeth remained standing looking at him, wow she thought. This is bad but wow. I have to stay angry. Her mind kept racing with thoughts.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Percy asked his voice a low whisper.

"I... what... what was that for?" Annabeth palms suddenly became sweaty and she clutched her dress to dry her hands.

"I just want to show you I don't have bad intentions when I tried to kiss you before. And... " Annabeth sat beside Percy and turned his head. "Annabeth you're one of my longest friend here in camp, aside from Grover. And well... I think... that…" Percy wiped his palms on his jeans and blinked, "you also look very beautiful tonight. And I hope you forgive me."

Annabeth wanted so much to forgive Percy right there but she wanted Percy to say first what he really feels. Somehow she feels cheated that Percy can't even say what he feels but already staked a claim on her in the general public.

"It's not about me looking different tonight, Percy…"

"I said beautiful."

"Stop." Annabeth stood up her frustration and disappointment already brewing to anger. "Unbelievable, Percy Jackson. I have no words for you."

"I just kissed you, I just told you you're beautiful and I asked for forgiveness. Why is that not enough?"

Annebeth bent down to pick up a shoe and threw it at Percy but he caught it before it hit his face. "You think I'll just forgive you for that? That very vague apology you didn't even actually ask for! You just thought that if you flatter me you'll get my forgiveness, didn't you?" Annabeth eyes were wide open, her grey eyes flashing like a storm was happening while her finger was pointed at Percy. "And you think I'll melt in your arms because you've kissed me? Wow. Just wow, Percy. You're amazing."

"Then, what, Annie? Because I'm lost here a little bit. I've said sorry already, and I meant it!" Percy stood up squaring Annabeth. When he stood up he was staring down at her and Annabeth was looking up straight into his eyes.

* * *

><p>Nico and Thalia appeared not far behind a tree from the shadows holding hands. Nico informed Thalia that Percy was about to say sorry but they were surprised that it turned into a petty argument.<p>

"Lover's quarrel. Even before they've become lover's they're already at it." Nico chuckled.

Thalia realized she was still holding hands with Nico and let go of his hand. Nico wiped his hand in his pants to shake off the awkwardness.

"You know I've watched from this TV show that it's quite healthy for lovers to argue. They kiss and fight and well…" Nico stifled a laugh, "they do something else, too."

"Nico!" Thalia scolded him.

"It's true, arguing. They exercise their powers in relationship, somehow it's a way of knowing what makes the other tick. Arguing, not fighting, by the way. At the end, they compromise and see eye to eye and they make up or out." Nico stated as a matter of factly.

"Too much TV, Nico. Too much TV." Thalia ended their conversation and continued to watch the arguing pair.

* * *

><p>"You've tried kissing me before because? You just felt like it? You think I enjoyed the fact that you kept on hanging out with Veronica Garner this summer?" Percy interrupted her when he scoffed, "so I had a fair share of Andrew but it wasn't me who made a scene in the dance. You embarrassed me, Percy. And for what? Because Andrew is hanging out with me? Why did you even do that? All I want to know Percy is why. I just want you to tell my why you're doing all these." Annabeth sighed and she stepped back, she pulled her hair to the side and turned away from Percy.<p>

"Andrew is wrong for you. He just wants you because he thinks that because I'm hanging out with Veronica that he can already hang out with you. Veronica is nothing, I just… well you have Andrew." Percy tried to explain but it didn't do him any good.

"Nothing came out of that. Why is Andrew wrong for me? What do you know? I get it, you're probably being overprotective because you're my best friend here in camp but this is not your business. And I admit that I got jealous of Veronica,"

"You did?" Percy tried to hide his smile.

"Well yeah! You're always my partner in whatever sporting event in existence there is at camp or even in Tartarus and Olympus. And then suddenly you just started hanging out with her. You've changed, I can see that. You're no longer a boy and even if I'm a little jealous of Veronica I didn't make a scene." Annabeth poked the ground and played the grass with her bare toe.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you at the dance." Percy replied after a bit of silence. "I just thought that Andrew kisses you, I'd lose you as a friend. And I'm sorry about, Veronica." He smiled at the thought of Annabeth jealous, "and it's good to know you got jealous…"

"But I didn't go wild like you did." Annabeth cut him off.

"I was jealous of Andrew, okay. He's the struggling artist, hobo guy at camp and I thought you're starting to have a crush on him too. He's not really an artist, he's just like his dad. He's just outside charming." Percy stepped closer Annabeth and turned her to face him. He breathed deeply and wished to all the gods he hadn't yet crossed to guide him with what he's about to say.

"I've tried kissing you, tried to impress you, even tried the part where you'd think I'm physically attractive, which was a foolish mistake, " Annabeth smiled and remembered how much Percy has changed through the years and the promise she made Thalia keep about her opinion of Percy's newfound hotness. "okay, you're smiling."

"Go on…" Annabeth wiped the smug smile off her face.

"But I was never sure if you think of me as more than just a friend. I don't know when, or how, but I really like you, Annabeth. Like maybe I think I love you already." Percy sighed heavily, his sea-green eyes focused on Annabeth's grey eyes.

Annabeth bit her lips and blinked, she stared at Percy and she smiled.

"I knew it! Ha!" Annabeth let go of Percy and jumped around gleefully. "I knew it, Percy Jackson! Wow, really, all that tactics you did the entire summer. You could've just told me!" Annabeth winked at Percy and then laughed.

Percy looked defeated and shocked, a little embarrassed that Annabeth is laughing at his confession. It took him a lot of courage to admit his feelings but Annabeth swatted the seriousness of the moments with her victorious cheer.

"Will you be serious? You mean you're just acting angry and dating Andrew to bait me?" Percy said, his face looked very defeated and humiliated.

Annabeth ran back to Percy and hugged him tightly. She smiled on his chest, her heart beating fast. Finally, finally he said it! I thought Thalia was just joking with all that she shared earlier. Those little gossip she got from Nico, didn't know they gossiped about us. All these because he couldn't tell me he loves me, Annabeth's mind raced with thoughts. Annabeth tightened her hug on Percy.

* * *

><p>"I told her a bit of truth about stuff, that Percy was only trying to make her jealous. But not about the drachma and the you know what else there was." Thalia told Nico, both of them smiling<p>

"So she got Percy to tell her. Smart! Percy was too wussy about this whole thing, with the friendzone and everything. I thought I had to have Annabeth kidnapped by a paid monster for him to finally admit it." Nico said, Thalia jabbed when he talked about the paid monster.

"Won't take long now." Thalia said.

"Let's get outta here, this isn't our business. Back to the food fight!" Nico grabbed Thalia's hand and they stepped back to shadow and back to the big house. They told Grover about what happened and they spent the night smiling at each other, the entire camp oblivious about the new couple.

* * *

><p>"You're laughing at me!" Percy told Annabeth when she finally let him go.<p>

"I'm not. It's just feels so good to have a strategy work out for you." Annabeth smiled but her hand sought Percy's and she held his hand.

"So you're just strategizing on me?" Percy said. "I shouldn't have told you about anything."

"Why not?" She said, they sat again and she placed her head on Percy's shoulder.

"Because you're laughing at me. I'm just a test for you, and I don't even know what you feel about any of this. Aside from victory, go ahead and have a party." Percy said.

"You didn't ask me out for the Summer Dance, you went with Veronica. I wasn't planning on going with Thalia or Nico and Andrew invited me so I went him with. It was your fault anyway." Annabeth said; she was having a good time toying with Percy. After a summer of your half nakedness, this is payback time, she thought to herself.

"Can we stop with the Andrew and Veronica, please? I just told you I love you and you jumped with joy. I knew it was a bad idea. Good thing you're my best friend, let's make this a running joke why don't we." He replied sarcastically. Annabeth wanted to laugh and tried very hard not to, she already wanted to tell Percy she loves him back but she felt like prolonging his agony.

"I bet you enjoyed going half naked around camp, Seaweed Brain."

"Annie!" Percy groaned. He wanted so much for Hades to claim him at the moment.

"I'll give you credit where credit is due, I will say that you've become muscular." Annabeth felt her cheeks were flushed and she knew that she was clearly blushing. "I think the Aphrodite girls called you hot." She almost squeaked at the end of the sentence.

"Thought you'd never notice." Percy replied. He removed his hand from Annabeth's and placed it on her shoulder.

The sky was suddenly lit with fireworks and it brightened the sky. Percy was still talking but the fireworks drowned his voice. Annabeth knew that Percy wouldn't be able to hear what she'll say because of the fireworks' loud noise. When a gold and green firework exploded, Annabeth told Percy what she's always wanted to say.

"I love you, too, Percy Jackson."

But when Annabeth spoke, the fireworks stopped and Percy heard what Annabeth loud and clear. Annabeth was surprised and she straightened from her position and froze on her place. She knew that she her cheeked were even redder.

"I heard that." Percy said, squeezing her shoulder. "That was pretty straightforward, a true quality of Athena's daughter." Percy wanted so bad to fist pump in the air at that very moment.

"Oh gods, whatever, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth jabbed Percy's side.

"I love you, too, Annabeth. I really do."

Annabeth leaned back on Percy, her head rested on his shoulder and Percy pulled her closer to him.

The new couple sat at the mess hall and just quietly enjoyed their first moments as an official couple.

* * *

><p><em>Wow. I hoped I ended it well <em>(Did this real fast so I'm sure you'll stumble upon errors and inconsistencies, point them out for me please and I'll remedy.<em>) and that it lived up to the hype that happened. _  
><em>I got swamped with real life, I wish I could just shake it off but my deadline for a paper was 7 hours ago and nothing has been written, still.<em>  
><em>Is this the end, yet? I feel like it is...n't. I'm not sure :)<em>


End file.
